


Небеса могут подождать

by Shunn



Category: EXO (Band)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, Angst with a Happy Ending, M/M, Minor Original Character(s), Polyamory
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-11-28
Updated: 2017-11-28
Packaged: 2019-02-08 02:23:47
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 15,294
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12854721
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Shunn/pseuds/Shunn
Summary: Что делать, если однажды к твоему парню возвращается бывший возлюбленный. Возлюбленный, который умер три года назад.





	Небеса могут подождать

**Author's Note:**

> Collage by solnce_alex ❤

_В мире нет беспросветных ночей  
Вы мне верить должны, если я говорю  
Если я утверждаю  
Что всегда даже в самой кромешной печали  
Есть открытое настежь окно озарённое светом  
В мире есть мечта начеку  
Есть желанье, которое нужно исполнить  
Есть голод, который нужно насытить  
В мире есть благородное сердце  
И пожатье надёжной руки  
И внимательные глаза  
И жизнь, которая хочет  
Чтоб её разделили с другими.  
Поль Элюар «И улыбка»_

[](https://savepice.ru)

 

Сначала поднялся ветер. Он закружил и понес по Монмартру пустые пакеты, обертки и невыполненные обещания, устроив маленький смерч.  
А затем на Париж стремительно опустилась невесть откуда взявшаяся тьма. Электрический свет не мог разогнать ее. Он очерчивал только маленький круг света, в котором было не страшно.  
— Понятия не имею, что это, парень, но лучше нам держаться подальше, — художник по имени Жак схватил за руку Чонина и буквально затащил его в соседнее кафе.  
Хозяйка едва успела захлопнуть за ними дверь, как в нее что-то ударило со страшной силой, даже бокалы на столиках задрожали.  
— Что происходит? — слабым голосом спросила хозяйка, прижимая ладонь к трясущимся губам. — У меня дома дети одни, я успею добежать?  
— И не думай, — ответил ей Жак, усаживая Чонина за пустой столик. — Лучше переждать в укрытии. Кофе не найдется?  
— Но они еще маленькие!  
— Ты им не поможешь, если с тобой что-нибудь случится.  
Пока Жак и хозяйка препирались, Чонин смотрел на свои босые ноги — он забыл схватить кроссовки, слишком быстро все случилось. На правом мизинце виднелась большая мозоль, на левую пятку налип фантик от конфеты. Еще никогда он так пристально не изучал свои ступни.  
Чонин наделся, что Лу Хань сейчас в офисе и с ним ничего не случилось. Мобильники отключились, когда ветер только начинал дуть.  
— Где мой кофе, женщина? — сердито спросил Жак.  
Вместе с его словами в кафе неожиданно посветлело, словно раздвинули шторы. Тьма рассеялась так же стремительно, как появилась.  
— Сделай сам, — крикнула хозяйка, выбегая из кафе. — Я могу доверить тебе кассу?  
Ответ она уже не услышала — слишком встревоженная, чтобы всерьез беспокоиться о деньгах.  
— Глупая курица. Может ли она оставить на меня кассу? Да на меня можно оставить золотой резерв Франции, и он почти не уменьшится. Кофе будешь, малыш?  
Чонин не сразу сообразил, что Жак обращается к нему, он даже посмотрел по сторонам, подумав, что в кафе кто-то зашел.  
— Спасибо. Я не пью кофе.  
— Странный ты, парень. А я выпью чашечку.  
— Мне нужно… Мне нужно идти. Спасибо, большое спасибо, — еще раз повторил он, низко кланяясь.  
Мама всегда учила, что лишняя вежливость не повредит. Жак только кивнул в ответ, все его внимание сейчас занимала кофе-машина, которая как-то подозрительно гудела.  
Чонин вышел на улицу — там немного похолодало, это единственное, что напоминало о тьме, внезапно опустившейся на город. Пронзительный ветер и машина с помятым капотом. Кажется, водитель неудачно зацепил мусорный бак.  
Кеды Чонина лежали на том же месте, где он их оставил.Он обулся, смахнув прилипший фантик с ноги, и зашагал в сторону метро. Сегодня вряд ли нашлась хотя бы парочка прохожих, готовых заплатить уличному танцору.  
По дороге он вновь попробовал дозвониться до Лу Ханя, но связь все еще не работала — как всегда, когда это было действительно нужно.  
Вагон оказался переполнен такими же встревоженными, растерянными людьми. Большинство сидело, уткнувшись в свои мобильные телефоны, упорно пытаясь дозвониться до своих родственников и друзей, и еще больше перегружая сети. Маленькая девочка в испачканном розовом платье беззвучно плакала, широко открыв рот, но ее мама не обращала на нее внимания, уставившись на экран смартфона, словно от этого зависела ее жизнь.  
Может быть, действительно зависела.  
— Конец света наступает, — доверительно сообщила Чонину старушка в плетеной шляпке. — Четвертый ангел протрубил, и затмилась часть солнца. Скоро мертвые воскреснут.  
Чонин слабо улыбнулся — он понятия не имел, как разговаривать с сумасшедшими.  
— Ты мне не веришь, — сказала старушка, — но скоро ты убедишься, что я была права.  
Из ее раскрытой сумочки торчал багет и пучок листьев салата. Видимо, старушка решила не переходить в Царство Божье голодной. От ее пронзительного взгляда Чонину стало неуютно, и он вышел на следующей остановке.  
К счастью, в другом поезде не оказалось рыдающих девочек и безумных старушек, предвещающих Апокалипсис. 

Лу Хань был уже дома — сидел перед телевизором и переключал каналы, не в силах остановиться на одном.  
— Странная фигня творится, бро, — сообщил он, стоило Чонину зайти в гостиную. — Очень странная фигня.  
— Вас отпустили с работы? — он поцеловал Лу Ханя в висок, затем опустился на пол, вытягивая ноги. Сегодня те не болели, и это было странное чувство.  
— Я бы сказал, нас выгнали с работы. Сегодня почему-то никто не хочет ничего покупать и продавать.  
— Удивительно, — Чонин потерся щекой об обтянутое джинсами бедро Лу Ханя.  
— Эта херня с темнотой началась в Австралии, затем добралась до Азии, ну и потом до нас.  
— Американцы опять пролетели? — поинтересовался Чонин. Больше из вежливости, чем из-за любопытства.  
— Нет, у них сейчас это все. Как думаешь, что происходит?  
— Бабка в метро вещала про Апокалипсис.  
— В моем вагоне тоже была такая, — Лу Хань запустил пальцы в волосы Чонина, успокаивая то ли его, то ли себя. — Надеюсь, та же самая. Истинно, истинно говорю вам, Армагеддон начнется, когда обезумевшие бабки объединятся.  
— Очень смешно, — Чонин перехватил руку Лу Ханя, поцеловал ладонь, провел языком по запястью.  
Если уж они оба так удачно совпали во времени и пространстве, грех было не воспользоваться. В последние несколько месяцев такое случалось нечасто.  
Сначала Лу Ханя назначили начальником отдела продаж в фирме, занимающейся спортивными товарами, и он приходил домой не просто поздно, а очень поздно, принимал душ и падал в кровать. Причем, падал в буквальном смысле. Чонин тогда впервые увидел, что значит «заснул, прежде чем голова коснулась подушки».  
«Подожди, скоро все наладится», — говорил тогда Лу Хань. Все действительно наладилось, но началась поздняя весна, а вместе с ней — туристический сезон. Теперь уже Чонин возвращался ближе к рассвету, потому что по вечерам и ночам деньги в его сумку швыряли чаще и щедрее. После нескольких бокалов вина многие туристы становились ближе к искусству.  
Но теперь Чонин с Лу Ханем общался в основном в какао толке — тот категорически отказался переходить на другой мессенджер — потому что по ночам он спал, а утром отсыпался уже Чонин. Как оказалось, из-за несовпадающих графиков можно было месяц прожить в одной квартире и обменяться буквально сотней слов вживую, а не в интернете.  
Порой Чонин ненавидел взрослую жизнь.  
Разумеется, никто его насильно не отправлял на Монмартр, но счета отказывались оплачивать сами себя, а школа, где он учил детей танцевать, на лето закрывалась. Приходилось как-то выкручиваться, не садиться же на шею Лу Ханю. Тот бы даже не возражал, но Чонин постоянно чувствовал себя, словно спортсмен на Олимпиаде. Ему нужно было оказаться быстрее, выше и сильнее, потому что если в их отношениях и существовало темное пятно, то это было не разное расписание.  
Бывший бой-френд Лу Ханя всегда маячил где-то на заднем фоне — успешный, умный, красивый — и обойти его в мысленном соревновании у Чонина никак не получалось.  
Очень сложно выиграть у человека, который трагически погиб. 

Пока Чонин целовал Лу Ханя, скользил ладонями по его груди, спускаясь все ниже — со стены укоризненно улыбался Чжан Исин. На самом деле, никакого упрека в его улыбке не скрывалось, фотографию в парижском Диснейлэнде Лу Хань сделал, когда они только начали встречаться, и были одуряюще, искренне счастливы. Чонин несколько раз пытался убрать фото или хотя бы перевесить из гостиной в коридор, но Лу Хань всегда возвращал его на место. Не спорил, не обижался, просто молча вешал рамочку на место, и Чонину пришлось смириться.  
Он не знал Чжан Исина. С Лу Ханем Чонин встретился через год после автокатастрофы, в которой погиб его парень, и он был пьян до изумления. Он вообще редко бывал трезвым в то время. Тогда Чонин подумал, что его новый знакомый просто много веселится — далеко не каждый прохожий пытался присоединиться к танцам на Монмартре и почти безупречно выполнить фуэте, несмотря на бутылку рома в крови. Чуть позже Чонин выяснил, что принял за комедию драму, но оказалось слишком поздно нажимать на тормоз. Он уже влюбился — в первый и, как он надеялся, в последний раз в своей жизни. Все бывшие стерлись из его памяти, словно их никогда не бывало. Вот только никто из его экс-девушек и парней не разбивался на машине по дороге домой.  
— Прекрати, — Лу Хань прикрыл Чонину глаза ладонью. — Ты опять слишком громко думаешь.  
Он не продолжил «да уберу я эти фотографии», хотя был в курсе, что Чонину не нравятся напоминания о прошлом. Несколько раз они уже ссорились.  
До встречи с Лу Ханем Чонин считал, что глупо ревновать к предыдущим отношениям. То, что было — уже прошло, он оказался лучше, финал истории. Как выяснилось, он заблуждался.  
Нет ничего глупее и одновременно болезненнее, чем ревновать к тому, кто умер. К тому, кого ты никогда не знал и уже не узнаешь.  
Выиграть в этом нелепом соревновании невозможно. Остановиться тоже пока не получалось, хотя Чонин надеялся, что время вылечит — и Лу Ханя, и его самого.  
По крайней мере, на его стороне оставалось неоспоримое преимущество. Чонин был жив. 

Он стянул с Лу Ханя шорты вместе с трусами, обхватил губами головку члена и провел языком по выступающей вене. По лбу Чонина скатилась крупная капля пота, заставившая его невольно моргнуть, и больше он не открывал глаза. Больше он не думал о фотографии на стене, которая осталась в чужом прошлом, а сосредоточился на здесь и сейчас: на коротких стонах Лу Ханя, на его запахе, ощущении кожи на языке, на том, как набух в джинсах его собственный член.  
— Чонин-а, — выдохнул Лу Хань, выгибаясь.  
Он вцепился в отросшие за лето волосы Чонина с такой силой, что тот невольно застонал, но от боли, а не от возбуждения.  
— Прости, прости, — Лу Хань осторожно провел ладонью по его щеке, а потом вновь застонал и выгнулся — в этот раз кончив.  
Чонин провел пальцами по губам, стирая капли спермы, и уткнулся носом в бедро Лу Ханя. Он лениво подумал, что надо бы себе додрочить, но ему было и так хорошо, и совсем не хотелось двигаться.  
Лу Хань, словно подслушав его мысли, сполз ниже по дивану. Несколько движений рукой хватило, чтобы Чонин тоже застонал от оргазма.  
— Спасибо, — прошептал он, и Лу Хань поцеловал его в макушку.  
— Это затмению спасибо, а то фиг знает, когда бы мы встретились. 

Они устроились на диване в объятиях друг друга, а включенный телевизор продолжал бормотать о необычном природном явлении. Только больше никто в этой квартире не обращал на него внимания — может быть, кроме фотографии на стене. Она немного покосилась, когда с экрана зашептала — точнее, закричала, но звук прикрутили почти до минимума — молодая телеведущая из России.  
— Они возвращаются! Вы слышите, они возвращаются! 

Чонин почти заснул, когда замок сначала попытались открыть ключами, а затем в дверь позвонили — три раза, небольшой пропуск, потом еще три раза.  
— Кого там черти принесли, — недовольно сказал он, вставая с дивана. Больше сам себе, потому что Лу Хань крепко спал. Чонин ему даже слегка позавидовал — страшно не хотелось открывать дверь, особенно в такое время, но поздний гость продолжал настойчиво звонить.  
— Да успокой… — начал Чонин, широко открывая дверь.  
Ключи выпали у него из рук и жалобно звякнули, ударившись о пол в подъезде.  
На пороге стоял парень с фотографии и улыбался — только не широко и радостно, а слегка виновато.  
— Привет, — сказал вот уже три года мертвый Чжан Исин. — Я не знал, что у нас гости. 

Чонин невольно сделал шаг назад, еще шаг. Он отчаянно моргал, словно надеялся, что наваждение исчезнет само собой, но вместо этого Чжан Исин вошел в квартиру.  
— Лу-гэ! — крикнул он. — Я дома, Лу-гэ. 

За спиной Чонина раздался сдавленный крик. Не нужно было оборачиваться, чтобы понять — Лу Хань проснулся и видит то же самое.  
— Уходи, уходи, исчезни, — зашептал он. — Я не знаю, что ты такое, но, пожалуйста, исчезни.  
Чонин бы все отдал, чтобы этот сбивчивый шепот сумел сейчас изгнать мертвеца, непонятно зачем вставшего из могилы.  
— Лу Хань, что за нелепый розыгрыш? — Чжан Исин недовольно нахмурился. — Я ценю твое чувство юмора, но сегодня оно немного за гранью. Ты не хочешь мне представить нашего гостя?  
На словах о госте Чонина слегка отпустило. Он даже сумел оторвать взгляд от Чжан Исина и перевести его на Лу Ханя. Тот выглядел так, словно это он воскрес из мертвых, а не его бывший парень. На бледном лице проступил яркий румянец, по лбу катились крупные капли пота, которые тот не стирал, потому что мелко-мелко крестился.  
Чонин в первый раз в своей жизни увидел, как Лу Хань крестится.  
— Исин, — наконец сказал он. — Это ты, Исин?  
— Конечно, я, — удивленно ответил Чжан Исин. — Ты ведешь себя так, словно увидел привидение.  
— Ну… вообще-то… — Лу Хань сглотнул и все таки вытер пот со лба. — Ты уже три года как умер. Погиб в автокатастрофе.  
— Что за ерунда?  
Чжан Исин ущипнул себя за щеку, провел ладонями по телу, будто сам захотел убедиться, что не призрак, затем прошел в гостиную и уселся в кресло. Лу Хань, а вслед за ним и Чонин, будто привязанные, пошли за ним.  
— Откуда ты взял такой дурацкий розыгрыш? В интернете вычитал? А я говорил, в тебе пропадает великий актер! Ты меня почти убедил, что я действительно умер и вернулся с того света. Будь моя воля, дал бы тебе Оскар.  
Лу Хань буквально рухнул на диван.  
— Хотел бы я, чтобы это оказался розыгрыш.  
Чонин почувствовал, что у него дрожат колени и сел возле стены, вытянув ноги. Все вокруг казалось сном — страшным, неправдоподобным сном. Но сколько бы раз он не кусал губы, проснуться никак не получалось. Это было словно плохо снятый «Инсепшн», в котором резко перестал вращаться волчок.  
— Странно, я не помню этот стол. И диван, вроде, новый. Лу Хань, что происходит?  
Чжан Исин теперь выглядел растерянным и испуганным, будто маленький ребенок. Чонину невольно захотелось погладить его по растрепанным темным волосам и сказать, что все будет хорошо.  
Вот только это была бы откровенная ложь. Ничего хорошего никого из них впереди явно не ожидало.  
— Исин, я сказал тебе, — бесцветным тоном произнес Лу Хань. — Ты умер. Погиб в автокатастрофе три года назад, когда возвращался домой. На мокрой трассе твою машину занесло, и она врезалась в бетонное ограждение. Врачи сказали, что ты не… ты не мучился.  
Лу Хань обхватил голову руками и начал раскачиваться.  
— Я не знаю, что происходит, я даже не знаю, кто ты или что. Мертвые обычно не воскресают. Я не знаю, правда, не знаю.  
— Три года назад, — медленно, словно пробуя каждое слово на вкус, произнес Чжан Исин. — Я умер. Разбился в автокатастрофе. А ты купил новый диван. И это, наверное, твой новый парень, — тут он посмотрел на Чонина.  
Взгляд из растерянного стал пустым. Чонин невольно втянул голову в плечи. Он смотрел достаточно фильмом ужасов, чтобы опасаться мести мертвецов. Ему бы очень не хотелось, чтобы невидимая рука начала швырять его о стены или вытаскивать внутренности через рот. Но ничего не произошло.  
Только Лу Хань вскочил с дивана, сделал шаг в сторону кресла и замер.  
— Прости, — зашептал он. — Прости меня, пожалуйста, я же не думал… я же…  
— Не знал, — закончил за него фразу Чжан Исин.  
Он все так же смотрел на стену — не на Лу Ханя, не на Чонина — с пустым выражением лица, лишь губы горько исказились.  
Если минут пять назад он напоминал пятилетнего мальчишку, то теперь — столетнего старца.  
Чонин единственный раз видел подобное: когда его матери сообщили о смерти бабушки. Мама тогда буквально за минуту постарела лет на двадцать. Вот только Чжан Исин узнал о собственной гибели, и Чонин понятия не имел, что происходит сейчас в его голове.  
По правде говоря, он не хотел об этом знать.  
— Я пойду, — сказал Чжан Исин, поднимаясь с кресла. — Приятно было повидаться.  
— Куда? — Лу Хань попытался схватить его за руку. — Тебе некуда пойти, твоя семья в Китае, у тебя нет денег, нет документов. Ты с ума сошел!  
— Я все таки пойду. Не хочу беспокоить тебя и твоего нового парня.  
Лу Хань вновь попытался схватить Чжан Исина, тот опять увернулся — словно всему происходящему не хватало безумия и без этой пародии на танец. Если бы у Чонина оставался голос, он бы сейчас хохотал — громко, громко, чтобы проклятые небеса услышали и обрушили уже на Париж огонь и серу.  
Вроде бы именно так должен был начаться Апокалипсис. Сейчас Чонин бы обрадовался ему больше, чем Рождеству в детстве. 

По телевизору кадры с обезумевшими от радости людьми перемежались с сюжетами о тех, кто просто обезумел.  
«Покайтесь! Покайтесь! Ибо настал предсказанный конец Света, и ангел заиграл на трубе! Доигрались, проклятые», — мужик с растрепанной седой бородой тыкал узловатым пальцем в камеру.  
«Мой любимый снова со мной. Я даже не ждала, не надеялась — после того как он погиб, моя жизнь словно остановилась», — молодая женщина громко рыдала и не стеснялась своих слез. Рядом с ней с растерянным видом переминался парень в байкерской куртке. Вероятно, тот самый вернувшийся любимый, который не понимал, что происходит.  
Лу Хань, словно раненый тигр, метался возле окна.  
— Нет, я так не могу, — в десятый раз за последние пять минут повторил он. — Ему некуда пойти. Он совсем один. Я так не могу.  
— Он все еще там сидит? — спросил Чонин.  
Не то чтобы его на самом деле интересовал ответ. В глубине души он продолжал надеяться, что все ему просто снится, и скоро наступит утро, где не будет места сжавшейся в комок фигуре на скамейке возле их дома.  
— Я скоро вернусь, — бросил Лу Хань.  
Он схватил с вешалки легкую ветровку и выскочил за дверь — Чонин услышал, как шлепают задники тапочек о каменные ступеньки.  
Нехотя, он подошел к окну.  
Ему не хотелось вновь наблюдать этот странный танец бывших любовников — один из которых теперь был его парнем, а второй час назад воскрес из мертвых — но сидеть и смотреть на экран телевизора он больше не мог. Тогда бы он окончательно поехал крышей, и все что ему осталось бы — добраться до Елисейских полей, чтобы призывать кары небесные в толпе таких же сумасшедших. 

В этот раз танца не получилось. Лу Хань сидел на скамейке рядом с Чжан Исином. Отсюда было не разглядеть, шевелятся ли у него губы, но Чонину казалось, что он продолжает просить прощения. Чонин бы на его месте просил.  
Он не знал, сколько прошло времени — час или больше. По крайней мере, у него успели затечь ноги, прежде чем две фигуры встали со скамейки и направились ко входу в дом.  
Тапочки Лу Ханя вновь зашлепали по ступенькам. Только тогда Чонин заставил себя отойти от окна, усесться на диван и все-таки выключить телевизор.  
Тихо скрипнула дверь в гостиную.  
— Исин переночует у нас, — тихо сказал Лу Хань. — Утром мы пойдем в префектуру, чтобы разобраться с документами и помочь ему добраться до Чанши.  
Чонин пожал плечами. Он понятия не имел, видел ли Лу Хань в темноте этот жест. В любом случае, ответа от него не ждали, а сказать Чонину было нечего.  
Он так и заснул в одиночестве на диване, достав из шкафа зимний плед. Этой жаркой летней ночью Чонин почему-то невыносимо мерз. 

Проснулся он поздним утром. Кто-то заботливо задернул шторы в гостиной, чтобы солнечный свет не мешал спать. Из кухни доносились приглушенные голоса и одуряющий запах блинчиков. У Чонина даже в животе забурчало — со вчерашнего утра он ничего не ел, как-то не до обеда оказалось вечером.  
Он вспомнил свой странный сон и потряс головой. Ему часто говорили, что у него живое воображение, но в этот раз подсознание явно разыгралось не на шутку.  
— Лу Хань! — крикнул он. — Лу Хань, ты не поверишь, что мне прис…  
Чонин осекся на полуслове, замерев в кухонном проеме. У плиты стоял Чжан Исин в серых спортивных штанах Лу Ханя и белой майке. Именно он жарил эти блинчики.  
Аппетит у Чонина тут же пропал.  
— Почему же не поверю, — сказал Лу Хань, убирая упавшую на глаза челку. — Мне, кажется, такой же сон приснился.  
— Присаживайтесь за стол, — вежливо сказал Чжан Исин. — Я сейчас сделаю вам кофе.  
— Чонин не пьет кофе, — машинально отозвался Лу Хань.  
— Хорошо, тогда чай. Чай вас устроит?  
— Вполне. Спасибо, — самому Чонину показалось, что его голос похож на карканье.  
— Зеленый или черный? К сожалению, только в пакетиках. Я не нашел в ящике заварку.  
— Это я забыл купить, — опять вмешался Лу Хань, хотя на самом деле это Чонин вот уже два дня никак не мог зайти в магазин. Скорее всего, сахар у них тоже закончился.  
Чжан Исин молча налил в чашку кипятка, опустил туда чайный пакетик и поставил ее перед Чонином. Затем подвинул к нему большую синюю тарелку с блинчиками.  
— Угощайтесь.  
От этой ненаигранной вежливости Чонина замутило. Чжан Исин явно не притворялся, изображая прекрасного хозяина даже перед неприятным гостем. Он, кажется, ни на секунду не задумался, что может плюнуть в чашку с чаем или надеть розетку с джемом Чонину на голову. Вот Лу Хань бы сумел, еще бы чай за шиворот налил. И от этой мысли Чонину стало еще тоскливее — Чжан Исин вел себя на маленькой белой кухне как хозяин, он точно знал, где что находится, и доставал все эти чашки, пакетики с чаем, запасную сахарницу на автомате. У него самого так никогда не получалось, он вечно забывал, где что лежит, спрашивал Лу Ханя, тот начинал искать, не находил, злился, и в итоге проще оказывалось пройти пару домов до соседнего кафе и поесть там, чем готовить дома.  
Чжан Исин и эта кухня, и вообще квартира на улице Макса-Дюрмуа с комнатами, набитой старой, но хорошей мебелью, почти идеально подходили друг другу.  
Чонин никогда не спрашивал, как Лу Хань нашел такую квартиру за такие смешные деньги, но теперь он знал ответ — это квартира нашла Чжан Исина. Даже солнце в окно сегодня светило ярче обычного, превращая довольно запущенную кухню в уютный уголок.  
— Невкусно? — встревоженно поинтересовался Чжан Исин, пока Чонин в оцепенении смотрел на блинчики. — Я могу сходить за круассанами, если хотите.  
— Все отлично, он просто еще не совсем проснулся. Да, Чонин? — последнюю фразу Лу Хань произнес с небольшим нажимом. Видимо, чтобы никому в голову не пришло заявить «ненавижу блинчики и мертвых бойфрендов по утрам». Хотя Чонин не собирался. 

Он понимал, что в сложившейся ситуации виноват разве что господь Бог — или дьявол — с извращенным чувством юмора. Чонин не заставлял Лу Ханя встречаться с собой, никого не уводил, измены вообще не одобрял, и если бы Чжан Исин не впечатался в бетонное ограждение три года назад, то скорее всего, завел бы романтические отношения с Филом, который преподавал в танцевальном колледже. По крайней мере, насколько Чонин знал, у того не было в прошлом мертвых невест или женихов, чтобы они могли воскреснуть и угостить завтраком.  
Отличные, кстати, оказались блинчики. 

Чонин думал, что ему кусок в горло не полезет, но вместо этого съел почти всю стопку и задумался — насколько невежливо будет попросить добавки.  
Дилемму за него решил звонок в дверь.  
— Кого там с утра пораньше черти принесли, — Лу Хань чуть ли не дословно повторил вчерашнюю фразу Чонина, и тот суеверно перекрестился, а затем покосился на Чжан Исина.  
Не хотелось, чтобы после воскресения мертвых начался вариант зомбиапокалипсиса. Мало ли, вдруг у тех, кто это устроил, пробудилась любовь не только к драмам, но и к плохому экшну.  
— Привет! — раздался из прихожей бодрый голос Бэкхёна. — Чонин дома? Мы решили заскочить к вам и накормить круассанами. А то ведь так и будете голодными до вечера сидеть, знаем мы вас.  
К счастью, серия с хищными зомби явно откладывалась на неопределенный срок. 

Местоимение «мы» Чонина не насторожило — Бэкхён был из тех, кто мог познакомиться с кем-нибудь в кафе, разговориться о новой игре или квантовой физике — и предложить зайти в гости к друзьям, лишь бы не прерывать приятную беседу. Не то, чтобы Бэкхён хоть что-то понимал в квантовой физике при этом.  
В прихожей, рядом с вешалкой для курток и плащей, стояла Одри и ослепительно улыбалась. Чонину пришлось опереться о дверной косяк, чтобы не упасть. Оказывается, он успел отвыкнуть от улыбки Одри, от запаха ее духов, от рыжих локонов, вечно выбивающихся из прически.  
— Здравствуй, малыш, — сказала она глубоким грудным голосом, от которого Чонин тоже успел отвыкнуть. — Когда ты успел переехать? 

Одри погибла два с половиной года назад, до того как Чонин успел познакомиться с Лу Ханем. Они тогда снимали квартиру втроем — в одной комнате жили Бэкхён и Одри, он ночевал во второй. Именно ночевал, потому что днем готовился к экзаменам и подрабатывал официантом в кафе. Денег отчаянно не хватало, поэтому Одри то и дело одалживала ему по десять или двадцать евро. Чонин смущался, отказывался, но она проталкивала купюры ему под дверь или засовывала в карманы его единственной куртки.  
— Я же вижу, что ты голодный, — повторяла она. — А талант должен быть сытым. Не верь тем, кто скажет иначе.  
Бэкхён ей только поддакивал. Одри вообще, кажется, была единственным человеком, с кем он никогда не спорил. За те три года, что они встречались — они ни разу не поссорились. Не то что с предыдущими подружками.  
Чонин знал если не всех, то большую часть этих красоток. С Бэкхёном он познакомился в первый же свой день в Париже, когда только поступил в колледж искусств, по-французски знал несколько расхожих фраз и совершенно не понимал, зачем приехал в чужую страну и как тут жить.  
— Земляк, файтинг! — крикнул ему Бэкхён, проходя мимо, и Чонин чуть было не побежал за ним вслед.  
Одного-единственного слова на родном языке хватило, чтобы он почти влюбился. К счастью, Бэкхён оказался непрошибаемым гетеросексуалом. К счастью, потому что встречаться с ним Чонин бы точно не смог, убил бы через пару недель, зато другом тот был отличным.  
Сам Бэкхён переехал в Париж из Сеула лет в десять, вместе с мамой, которая получила тут работу, поэтому отлично ориентировался в городе, хорошо говорил на французском, а еще лучше всех знал, где можно поесть подешевле и подзаработать на раздаче флаеров побольше.  
Он перетащил вещи Чонина в свою комнату, принес из общего холодильника контейнер с кимчи и начал рассказывать о себе. О себе Бэкхён мог говорить часами, а Чонин оказался на редкость благодарным слушателем. Так и началась их дружба.  
Сначала они были вдвоем против всего мира, потом втроем — Одри вписалась в их тесную компанию идеально, будто всегда сидела где-то в уголочке, просто молчала.  
Поначалу с Бэкхёном они тоже просто дружили, но не влюбиться в Одри оказалось невозможно. Даже Чонин, несмотря на ориентацию, был очарован. А Бэкхён рухнул в любовь с ногами, головой и всеми своими достижениями в WOW.  
Ради Одри он даже рейды начал пропускать, а затем забросил игру полностью. Для Чонина это было чудом, сродни хождению по воде.  
Наверное, эти двое поженились бы, по крайней мере, они начали об этом заговаривать. Вот только в один далеко не прекрасный день в руках у Одри закоротил новый фен — подарок Бэкхёна. Удар током, врачи ничего не смогли сделать.  
Если бы Одри успела, она бы точно попросила написать в качестве эпитафии что-то типа «какая глупая и нелепая смерть».  
Бэкхёна после ее гибели не то что бы «как подменили». Внешне он почти не изменился — все также любил много болтать, знакомиться с новыми людьми, играть в компьютерные игры, вкусно поесть. Но внутри него словно погасла огромная электростанция, света и тепла которой раньше хватало на весь Париж и окрестности. Чонин эту разницу ощутил, но он никогда не обсуждал с Бэкхёном смерть Одри вслух.  
Будто она все еще сидела в уголочке и просто молчала, потому что устала говорить. 

— Одри, — сказал Чонин и громко сглотнул. — Одри, я так скучал. Ты не представляешь, как я по тебе скучал.  
— Да только вчера вечером виделись, вроде бы, — она потерла кончик носа. Она постоянно так делала, когда не знала, что сказать. — Все очень странно. Я только вышла из душа, а мир успел измениться. И ты переехал.  
— Могу вас понять, — неожиданно пробормотал Чжан Исин за плечом Чонина. — Я тоже всего лишь с работы вернулся.  
Повисла неловкая тишина. Лицо Лу Ханя дернулось словно от удара. Он отвернулся, но Чонин каждой клеточкой тела ощущал его ненависть к самому себе и миру вокруг, потому что Бэкхён дождался. Потому что Одри не пришлось ночью сидеть на скамейке. Потому что эти оба могли вот прямо сейчас начать жизнь, поставленную на паузу.  
В очередной раз Чонину захотелось исчезнуть — он тут был даже не третьим лишним, а вообще элементом декора, который непонятно зачем притащили со свалки и теперь не знали, куда девать.  
— Ну что же мы топчемся в прихожей, — Бэкхён, как обычно, сориентировался быстрее всех. — Держите пакеты, — один он всучил Чонину, второй Чжан Исину. — Мы с Одри сейчас накроем в гостиной.  
— Я вам помогу, — Лу Хань наконец-то отмер и вспомнил, что в этом доме он пока еще хозяин. — Проходите, пожалуйста. Если что, руки можете вот там помыть.  
— Меня Одри зовут, а то, кажется, нас забыли представить. 

Квартира наполнилась шелестом голосов, к аромату блинчиков примешался запах круассанов, Бэкхён включил на ноутбуке какой-то нью эйдж, и жизнь пошла своим чередом.  
Для всех, кроме Чжан Исина, который продолжал молчать и только иногда вежливо улыбался, если к нему обращалась Одри. Чонин пытался найти у них что-то общее — тайный знак на лбу, загадочные интонации, что угодно, но эти оба ничем не выделялись. Если бы он увидел их в толпе, никогда бы не догадался, что они вернулись с того света.  
— Что будете с документами делать? — спросил Лу Хань, намазывая масло на круассан. Чонин не стал ему сообщать, что это проклятое масло он уже минуты три размазывает и никак не может остановиться.  
— Подождем немного, — беззаботно ответил Бэкхён. — Нам на двоих пока денег хватит, а на лбу у Одри ничего не написано.  
— Я вот тоже думаю, что не стоит торопиться, — Лу Хань положил на тарелку круассан, от которого так и не откусил. — Представляю, какой ад сейчас творится в префектурах.  
— Опытным путем мы выяснили, что ада не существует, — заметил Чжан Исин.  
Он впервые за все время отвернулся от окна и в упор посмотрел на Лу Ханя:  
— Тем более, Одри некуда торопиться, а меня без документов в самолет не пустят.  
— Так. Мне кажется, нам с Чонином нужно поговорить, — Бэкхён решительно встал из-за стола. — Мы скоро вернемся. 

На кухне Бэкхён первым делом налил себе стакан воды, жадно выпил, затем уселся на стул и скрестил руки на груди.  
— Мне надо кому-нибудь бить морду? Твоему Лу Ханю? Его бывшему?  
Чонин помотал головой.  
— Никому не надо бить морду. Ты же понимаешь, они оба не виноваты.  
— Ну да, ну да, — Бэкхён побарабанил пальцами по столу. — У меня есть идея. Что если этот воскресший парень поживет у нас с Одри? У нас есть твоя бывшая комната, денег мне не то что на двоих, на четверых сейчас хватает. А вы здесь потихоньку разберетесь, что делать дальше.  
— Нет! — Лу Хань ударил по стене с такой силой, что картинка с домиком, висевшая со времен еще прошлых хозяев, рухнула на пол. — Это плохая идея.  
Чонин мысленно выругался, потому что не заметил, как Лу Хань пошел за ними.  
Сводить сейчас в замкнутом пространстве своего лучшего друга и бойфренда было самым худшим вариантом из возможных. У них обоих чуть ли не пар из ушей шел — если присмотреться, получилось бы разглядеть тонкие струйки.  
— Тогда пусть Чонин у нас поживет, подождет, пока ты определишься. Или ты хочешь зажить славной шведской семейкой, с обязательным сексом по средам и пятницам, по субботам втроем? — Бэкхён медленно поднялся со стула.  
— По воскресеньям тоже втроем, — Лу Хань сдул со лба упавшую челку и прищурился.  
В последний раз Чонин видел у него такой взгляд перед дракой в баре, когда какой-то пьяница решил, что шутка про девчачью внешность — очень смешная.  
— Успокойтесь, оба! — Чонин сам не знал, что может так орать. Но только выяснения отношений между Лу Ханем и Бэкхёном ему сейчас не хватало для полного счастья.  
— Я вполне могу пожить у Одри, — тихо заметил Чжан Исин.  
Он тоже ухитрился незаметно просочиться на кухню, и дышать тут стало еще сложнее. Архитектор, когда проектировал квартиру, вряд ли рассчитывал на бурные ссоры между четырьмя мужиками.  
— Я же сказал — нет. Это не обсуждается, — на щеках Лу Ханя проступили алые пятна.  
Чжан Исин явно тоже их заметил, потому что деликатно коснулся кончиками пальцев его шеи.  
— Расслабься, Лу-гэ. Пока никто никуда не уходит.  
Тут он коротко глянул на Чонина, словно приглашал его в свои союзники. Наверное, надо было все-таки плюнуть на чужие чувства, собрать вещи и свалить к Бэкхёну и Одри, но вместо этого Чонин кивнул.  
— Никто не уходит, Лу Хань, вместе будем выруливать.  
Напряжение, висевшее в кухне, немного спало. По крайней мере, Бэкхён перестал кусать губы, а Лу Хань постоянно щуриться.  
Чонин украдкой стер с виска холодные капли пота и заметил, что Чжан Исин провел ладонями по голове, приглаживая курчавые волосы.  
Осталось только руки друг другу пожать, радуясь, что гроза прошла стороной. Но пока их отношения такой стадии не достигли. 

Бэкхён и Одри ушли от них только поздним вечером, причем она тянула до последнего, придумывая новые способы задержаться подольше.  
«А давайте закажем пиццу! Доставка ведь работает сегодня? А давайте поиграем в скрэббл! Сто лет не играла, а у вас тут набор на видном месте лежит».  
От скрэббла Чонин отказался, он эту игру никогда не любил, потому что до сих пор не настолько хорошо знал французский, хотя Лу Хань настаивал, что это отличный способ узнать новые слова. Все равно он немного стеснялся — и своего акцента, и того, что до сих пор часто мысленно переходил на корейский, потому что никак не получалось думать на новом языке. Зато, как оказалось, Чжан Исин отлично играет. Пару раз он даже Одри ухитрился обставить, хотя та училась в Сорбонне на филолога, или что-то типа того. Она не распространялась о своей учебе, а Чонин никогда не проявлял любопытства. Про Сорбонну он вообще только сегодня узнал.  
Очередной способ почувствовать собственную ущербность. Мало того, что Чжан Исин, родившийся и выросший в Китае, гораздо лучше него говорил на французском, так он за пару часов узнал об Одри больше, чем Чонин за несколько лет.  
Ему очень хотелось побиться головой об стену, а затем все-таки свалить из этого дома — куда угодно. Хоть к Бэкхёну, хоть на ближайшую свалку. По крайней мере, клошары не вызывали у Чонина такого ощущения неполноценности. Если до сегодняшнего дня он подозревал, что в подметки не годится погибшему парню Лу Ханя, то теперь он в этом не сомневался.  
С каждой минутой настроение у Чонина портилось все больше и больше. Ближе к ночи он забился в спальную вместе с планшетом — очень хотелось хоть немного отвлечься, но сайты, блоги, твиттер оказались забиты новостями о «чудесном воскресении». Через несколько минут Чонин выяснил, что судя по статистике вернувшихся — то есть кто-то эту статистику уже успел составить, вот у людей нет проблем — воскресли далеко не все. К счастью, потому что иначе Земля просто захлебнулась бы.  
Вернулись только те, кто погиб в результате несчастного случая за последние пять лет и в возрасте от двадцати до двадцати семи лет. Одри как раз исполнилось двадцать пять, Чжан Исину — двадцать шесть. Их не убили, они не скончались от болезни или от старости. Но даже из тех, кто погиб от несчастных случаев и попадал в возрастной диапазон, воскресли далеко не все, словно кто засунул большую невидимую руку в огромный мешок и вытащили наугад бочонки с номерами. Теперь родственники и друзья не вернувшихся жаловались в соцсетях на мировую несправедливость, пока родственники и друзья воскресших спрашивали, что им делать. Они как-то не рассчитывали, что с них придут спросить долги или «почему ты не дождался меня, любимый?».  
В общем, люди продолжали оставаться людьми — что бы ни случилось, всегда находили повод для недовольства. 

— Мама позвонила. Сказала, что ждет меня в Чанше.  
Чонин от неожиданности чуть планшет не уронил. Он привык, что Лу Хань всегда громко шлепает задниками тапочек, но в последнее время тот явно избавился от этой привычки, а Чжан Исин вообще ходил в тонких носках. Может быть, все дело было в духоте, от которой кружилась голова. Стоило, наверное, открыть окно, но для этого пришлось бы встать с кровати. Жаль, что Чонин не подумал об этом заранее. Впрочем, если бы он умел предвидеть будущее, то сейчас спокойно спал бы в квартире Бэкхёна.  
— Я очень рад?  
Вопросительная интонация проскочила случайно, но Чонин действительно не знал, что положено говорить в такой ситуации.  
«Нет, нет, поживите пока с нами» — было бы гораздо вежливее, вот только отдавало фальшью.  
— Я не злюсь на вас, — зачем-то продолжил Чжан Исин, вновь приглаживая волосы.  
Ладони у него оказались очень красивые — длинные, с изящными пальцами и ухоженными ногтями. Чонин никак не мог отвести от них глаз. Наверное, потому, что никак не мог заставить себя посмотреть Чжан Исину в лицо. Что бы тот ни говорил, что бы ни делал, все равно Чонин невольно ощущал себя вором.  
— На Лу Ханя тоже не злюсь. Скорее, я рад, что он продолжил жить дальше, что встретил вас.  
— Не обязательно быть таким благородным.  
— Это не благородство, — Чжан Исин пожал плечами. — Вы очень красивый, мало кто удержался бы.  
Чонин хмыкнул вместо ответа. Неожиданно он понял, что далеко не единственный, кто чувствует себя третьим лишним, занимается невольными сравнениями и ощущает комплекс неполноценности. Теоретически, такая мысль не должна была успокаивать, но ему, правда, стало легче.  
Одно дело — соревноваться с тем, кто погиб и навсегда застыл в своей бесконечной идеальности, но расклад менялся, когда оба соперника дышали, говорили и могли совершать ошибки.  
— Да вы тоже ничего, — ляпнул он, нарушая затянувшееся молчание. — Особенно, руки.  
Чжан Исин засмеялся. Ничего благозвучного в этом смехе не оказалось. Так, наверное, ржали дельфины, после того, как сожрали пару-тройку доверчивых дайверов.  
— Никогда не думал, что буду сидеть и обмениваться комплиментами с бойфрендом Лу Ханя. Раньше я бы ржавой вилкой провел вскрытие любому, кто слишком близко к нему подошел.  
— Полностью разделяю ваши чувства. Особенно насчет ржавой вилки.  
— Может быть, нам стоит перейти на «ты»? Мне немного неловко называть на «вы» человека, который отсасывал моему бойфренду.  
Чонин невольно сглотнул. Определенно, Чжан Исин не был нежным эфемерным созданием, которое описывал Лу Хань.  
— И здесь не могу не согласиться. В части минетов в том числе.  
— У нас много общего. Исин, — он протянул руку.  
— Чонин. Не могу сказать, что мне приятно познакомиться.  
— Ну, по крайней мере, банальной нашу встречу точно не назовешь.  
Чжан Исин — Исин — крепко пожал его ладонь и встал со стула, который он успел подвинуть к кровати.  
— Пойду поснимаю фотографии, а то такое чувство, что я попал в собственный храм. Не понимаю, как ты Лу Ханя парой рамочек не приложил.  
— Просто я очень хороший, — Чонин широко улыбнулся. — Но далеко не со всеми. Не забудь снять ту, что в гостиной. Она меня больше всего раздражает.  
— Меня тоже, — уже от двери Исин обернулся. — Ужасная фотография. Как у Лу Ханя от нее импотенция не развилась.  
— Моими усилиями, — вдогонку крикнул Чонин.  
Дышать в комнате сразу стало легче, хотя окно так никто и не открыл. 

На следующий день Чонин отправился на Монмартр. Ему не хотелось торчать дома и наблюдать неловкие танцы бывших любовников, лучше уж станцевать свой. Одного разговора с Исином было явно недостаточно, чтобы они стали лучшими друзьями, готовыми делиться секретами и любовниками. Лу Хань ночью спал на одной кровати с Чонином, правда, отодвинулся на самый край и замотался в одеяло с ног головы. Наверное, ему было тяжелее всех, но у Чонина закончился лимит на сочувствие. Больше всего он жалел себя.  
Особенно сильно — сегодня, потому что мир еще не отошел от свалившегося ему на голову подарка, и туристов на Монмартре оказалось мало. Настолько мало, что парочку торопливо прошедших американцев чуть не растерзали на части художники, музыканты и танцоры. Дело было даже не в деньгах — во внимании, которое позволяло хоть немного отвлечься от навалившихся проблем.  
— Она вернулась, — сообщил Жак Чонину, невидящим взглядом уставившись на мольберт. — Вернулась как ни в чем бывало. Ничего не помнит, представляешь, малыш?  
Чонин не сразу сообразил, что речь шла о дочери Жака. Он как-то рассказывал о ней — наркоманка и проститутка, прижившая неизвестно от кого чудесную дочку. Внучку Жака — Софи — Чонин помнил хорошо. Тот иногда брал девочку с собой, и она подбегала к туристам с очаровательной улыбкой, предлагая им попозировать для портрета. Мало кто отказывался.  
— Вернулась и говорит «дай пожрать». Софи проснулась, плачет. Она же не знает, кто это. Горе-мамаша ее сначала нам с женой спихнула, а потом свалила к своему хахалю. А тут вернулась. Хахаль-то успел откинуться от наркоты, он-то не вернулся. А дура моя под машину попала, — Жак продолжал говорить, не обращая внимания, слушает ли его Чонин. — Уж лучше бы Лиза вернулась, да возраст-то не тот. Софи плачет, а эта стоит и спрашивает «что за девка, папа, зачем ты подобрал». Собственного ребенка не узнала, последние мозги по вене пустила. Уж лучше бы Лиза, жена моя…  
Чонин вздохнул. Видимо, ему еще повезло, потому что теперь Исин казался если не ангелом, то вполне приятным парнем. Разборок не устраивал, морды не бил, даже блинчики с утра пожарил. Больше всего на свете ему бы не хотелось оказаться на месте Жака, который продолжал жаловаться на дочь-наркоманку.  
— С утра выгребла все деньги, я их Софи на новое платье откладывал, и за дозой усвистала. Вечером опять вернулась. Зачем она постоянно возвращается? Нам с Софи без нее было так хорошо, так хорошо, — Жак посмотрел на белый лист бумаги на мольберте, затем взял кисточку, обмакнул в краску и размашисто начертил огромный черный крест. — Я до этого в ад не верил, а теперь знаю, что он есть. только не там, откуда эта мразь приперлась, а здесь, рядом. Вот мы не верили, а Бог такой «на, подавитесь». Почему не Лиза, я не понимаю.  
Все, что мог Чонин сделать — это выслушать бесконечные жалобы Жака, хотя тому слушатели оказались не нужны. Он продолжал говорить, даже после того как Чонин зашел в кафе, где они пару дней — точнее, целую жизнь — назад укрывались от тьмы.  
— Что происходит? Не иначе как действительно последние дни начались, — вздохнула хозяйка, стоило на двери звякнуть колокольчику. — А у меня дети маленькие, они-то в чем виноваты? Их-то зачем в геенну огненную?  
Она подняла голову от бокала, который яростно протирала и посмотрела на Чонина.  
— Ты же, вроде, не пьешь кофе? — спросила она уже деловым тоном. — Может, чай тебе сделать? Булочки свежие привезли, — здесь хозяйка немного сбилась. — Вот я не понимаю, все говорят про последние дни, а булочки пекут. Я сначала открываться не хотела. Думаю, грехи надо замаливать, а тут мне звонит Хасан, он как раз пекарней владеет, и говорит про булочки. Думаю, «ну черт с ними, с этими грехами, детей-то голодными в геенну не отправишь». Но туристов мало пока, не покупают ничего. Так булочку будешь? Я угощаю, не черстветь же, завтра свежие привезут.  
— Буду булочку, — Чонин уселся за тот же самый столик, где изучал свои босые ноги. Сегодня он даже разуться забыл, все равно некому было смотреть на его танцы. — И кофе, если можно. Для Жака.  
— Ох, бедняжка, — отозвалась хозяйка, включая кофе-машину. — Он тебе уже рассказал про дочку свою? Вот я не понимаю, почему шалава эта непутевая вернулась, а моя мама — нет. Она хорошая женщина была, не то что эта прости господи, а вернулись только молодые. Чем они заслужили, почему не мама или Лиза, это жена Жака нашего. Она совсем недавно умерла, года не прошло, а вот не вернулась.  
Она положила на тарелку две булочки, посмотрела на них, затем достала из витрины и добавила пару крошечных пирожных.  
— У меня-то никто не вернулся, некому возвращаться-то, а у мужа брат пришел. А жена его в Марсель уехала полгода назад, к маме своей. Он в дверь стучал, стучал, а там новые жильцы. Поехал к жене, в Марсель-то. Денег мы ему дали. Я вот не понимаю, мертвые возвращаются, а деньги все равно нужны. Поэтому я сказала Хасану, пусть булочки везет. С булочками как-то полегче.  
Хозяйка поставила перед Чонином чашку кофе, другую чашку с чаем в пакетике и тарелку с пирожными и булочками, которые изумительно пахли корицей.  
— Угости Жака. Пусть Софи приводит завтра, я своих возьму, поиграют немного. В этой геенне детских площадок-то нет, наверное. Хотя кто его теперь знает.  
— Спасибо, — Чонин подул на воду и только потом достал пакетик. — Большое спасибо.  
Он добавил в чай две ложки сахара, откусил булочку и посмотрел в окно. Солнце ослепительно сияло над Монмартром, и ветер слабо шевелил пустые пакеты. В такую жару о прохладе оставалось только мечтать. 

Хозяйка оказалась права. Со свежей сдобой жизнь действительно казалась легче. Даже Жак перестал говорить о своей вернувшевшейся дочери, после того как съел пирожное и выпил кофе. Лист с крестом он выбросил в мусорную корзину и теперь пытался изобразить Чонина. Выходило, по правде говоря, не особо похоже, потому что руки у Жака дрожали, но Чонину все равно нравилось. Еще никто до этого его портреты не рисовал.  
— Какая прелесть!  
Чонин повернул голову и посмотрел на Одри. Она жмурилась от солнца и одновременно широко улыбалась. Большинство девушек такая гримаса, наверное, бы изуродовала, но Одри она шла. Делала ее живой, настоящей и не похожей на тысячу и одну фотографию на ноутбуке Бэкхёна. Никакая, даже самая лучшая цифровая техника, не могла запечатлеть вот этот момент — от глаз Одри разбегаются морщинки, солнце золотится в волосах, и помада немного сползла в уголке рта.  
— Ты решила меня навестить? — спросил он.  
— Я решила тебя навестить. Бэкхёну срочно позвонили с работы, он обещал вернуться через час, но прошло уже три, а я заскучала. По телевизору продолжают болтать о воскрешении мертвых, новые выпуски Сандры о косметике я еще вчера посмотрела, для шоппинга совершенно нет настроения.  
Она уселась рядом с Чонином на коврик-пенку и вытянула ноги. Жак подмигнул Одри и открыл чистый лист. Определенно, девушки у старого художника получались лучше.  
— Знаешь, что меня удивляет? — Одри потерла кончик носа. — Что ничего не изменилось. Ну вот только Трампа выбрали. А так все то же самое — мигранты, теракты, здесь война, там война, лекарства от рака все еще не нашли. Мне раньше казалось, что жизнь летит стремительно, мир постоянно меняется. А на самом деле — ни фига. Будто я два года не пропустила. Странно.  
— Больше тебя ничего не удивляет? — Чонин положил ей голову на плечо. Оно осталось по-прежнему костлявым и неудобным, но ему все равно нравилось так лежать.  
— Что ты парня себе нашел. Вот это прям удивило. Особенно, что китайца. Мне почему-то казалось, что ты встретишь какого-нибудь богатого американца на Монмартре, и он увезет тебя в Лос Анджелес и купит дом, — Одри секунду помолчала. — И пони.  
— Миллионеры по Монмартру не гуляют, — засмеялся Чонин. — По крайней мере, реже, чем пьяные китайцы.  
— Что ты теперь делать будешь? Я как представила, что Бэкхён новую девушку себе нашел, меня аж передернуло. Фу, дурацкое слово, надо его забыть. И фен я себе больше никогда не куплю, пусть так волосы сохнут.  
— Не знаю, Одри. Я пока, правда, ничего не знаю, — Чонин взял ее ладонь в свои руки. Линия жизни тянулась длинная-длинная. Все гадалки Одри говорили, что та долго проживет, а потом ей попался бракованный фен. — Не мне же решать.  
— Что бы ни случилось, я тебя все равно буду любить. Жалко, что ты гей.  
— Бэкхён бы нас убил.  
— А мы бы воскресли, пришли и накостыляли ему.  
Чонин не стал уточнять, что, судя по статистике, ни один убитый с того света не вернулся, только погибшие в результате несчастных случаев. Словно кто-то наверху запутался, кто туда попал по ошибке, кто нет, и от отчаяния махнул невидимой рукой. «Разбирайтесь сами». Кто-то явно верил в людей больше, чем они сами в себя.  
Волосы Одри щекотали нос, от неудобной позы затекла шея, но Чонин не двигался. Он бы согласился просидеть рядом с ней еще пару часов или жизней.  
Краем глаза он заметил как по носу Жака скатилась огромная слеза — хотя, может, это был пот. Старик, конечно, казался сентиментальным, но при Чонине ни разу не плакал, даже когда его жена умерла. Только руки у него в ту неделю тряслись сильнее, чем обычно.  
Чонин и Одри продолжали сидеть, иногда обмениваясь ничего не значащими фразами, пока не зазвонил мобильный. Бэкхён вернулся с работы, не застал свою девушку и теперь громко волновался. Настолько громко, что даже Жак, стоявший в нескольких метрах, выронил кисточку и поджал губы.  
«Ох, уж эта молодежь», — читалось у него на лице. 

Чонин предложил Одри проводить ее до метро, но они так заболтались, что он вошел вместе с ней в прохладный вестибюль, спустился на эскалаторе и решил, что возвращаться на Монмартр уже нет смысла. Она настойчиво приглашала его в гости, и он почти поддался искушению — ему не хотелось возвращаться домой, разговаривать с Лу Ханем, молчать с Исином. Вот только у Бэкхёна и Одри Чонин все равно бы оказался третьим лишним, им нужно было побыть только вдвоем. А посидеть в углу с планшетом он мог и в квартире на Макса-Дормуа.  
Когда Чонин вернулся, Исина дома не оказалось. Зачем-то он заглянул в гостиную, спальную, ванную, даже в маленькую кладовку возле кухни. Но среди порошка, «Фэйри» и ведер Исин тоже не прятался.  
— Он ушел к друзьям, — сообщил Лу Хань, отрываясь от планшета, когда Чонин поднял с грохотом упавшую швабру.  
— Вы поссорились? Из-за меня? — Чонин уселся рядом с ним на диван. Только сейчас он заметил, что между бровей Лу Ханя прорезались две складки, которых, кажется, раньше не было.  
— Ты же знаешь, мы никогда не ссоримся. Ах да, ты же не знаешь, — Лу Хань отложил планшет в сторону и откинулся на спинку дивана. — Ты когда-нибудь пробовал поссориться с фонарем? Он просто стоит и мигает. Вот с Исином примерно то же самое.  
— Еще скажи, что со мной веселее.  
— В прошлую нашу ссору ты разбил две тарелки, так что, да, с тобой веселее.  
По тону Лу Ханя нельзя было угадать — одобряет он такое поведение или ему гораздо больше нравятся фонари, но Чонин решил засчитать очко в свою пользу.  
— Он вернется?  
«Дурацкое слово, фу, — почему-то ему сразу вспомнилась фраза Одри. — Надо забыть». Наверное, после того что случилось, в словарях появится новое значение, что-то типа синоним «неожиданного воскрешения из мертвых». Наверное, Лу Хань подумал о чем-то схожем, потому что складки между его бровями стали заметнее.  
— Он вернется, — ответил Лу Хань. — Я понимаю, тебе бы хотелось, чтобы Исин остался у наших общих друзей. Но он вернется.  
«Эй, я с тобой не воюю, — мысленно сказал Чонин. — Я не выясняю отношений, я не предъявляю претензий. Да мне вообще положена золотая медаль Олимпиады за терпение».  
Вместо слов он положил голову Лу Ханю на плечо. Лежать на нем оказалось гораздо приятнее, чем у Одри — по крайней мере, кости в ухо не упирались и волосы не лезли в нос.  
— Мне стоит повторить, что мне очень жаль, что так получилось? — Лу Хань не отодвинулся, но и не запустил пальцы в пряди Чонина, как делал раньше.  
— Зачем? Я и так знаю, что тебе очень жаль, и что ты бы ни за что не подошел бы ко мне в тот вечер, если бы Исин был жив.  
«Только пока ничего не решай. Дай мне время. Дай мне шанс доказать, что настоящее ничем не хуже прошлого», — буквально взвыл внутренний голос Чонина.  
Лу Хань шумно вздохнул и потянулся за мобильником.  
— Ну и куда ты пропал? — недовольно спросил он. — Сказал, что уйдешь на полчасика, а уже три часа прошло.  
Ровно таким же тоном Бэкхён разговаривал с Одри, разве что на сотню децибел громче.  
Быть может, есть соревнования, которые нельзя выиграть, потому что у соперников слишком большая фора. Но Чонин продолжал верить в свою удачу, не в большую же невидимую руку ему верить. Тем более, у этой руки оказалось крайне специфическое чувство юмора. 

Исин объявился только через час. Весь этот час Лу Хань либо что-то читал на планшете, либо названивал по мобильнику — и тихо ругался, когда трубку не брали. Чонин пару раз попробовал переключить его внимание на себя, но ничего не вышло. Лу Хань напоминал собой оголенный провод — только притронься, и врачи ничего сделать не успеют. Оставалось только ждать.  
С собой Исин принес запах ночной улицы, тяжелого парфюма и сигарет. А еще огромный хрустящий пакет с баоцзы, димплингами и какими-то китайскими блюдами, названия которых Чонин не знал.  
— Чейни просил передать тебе привет, — сказал Исин, раскладывая еду по тарелкам. — Спрашивал, почему ты пропал. Ли Чен жениться собрался, звал нас на свадьбу, но пока нет официальных приглашений, ничему не верю.  
— Надо Чейни на кофе пригласить, — Лу Хань засунул в рот креветочный чипс, поэтому его вопрос прозвучал слегка смазано. — Как там Аариф?  
— Аариф лучше всех. Снимается в сериале. Надо будет потом глянуть. За торренты тут расстреливать не начали?  
— Пока только планируют.  
— Повезло Аарифу, придется смотреть, — Исин достал со дна пакета бутылку маотая и посмотрел почему-то на Чонина. — Тебе можно?  
— Он совершеннолетний! — возмутился Лу Хань и закашлялся, потому что подавился очередным чипсом. Исину пришлось постучать его по спине.  
— Я не в том смысле, — пояснил он, когда Лу Хань наконец смог откашляться. — Я из-за работы. Вдруг там все строго.  
— На Монмартре-то? Да там всем пофиг, хоть вообще не приходи.  
Исин растерянно посмотрел на Чонина, и тому пришлось пояснить, что обычно он работает преподавателем танцев в колледже, но летом подрабатывает на Монмартре, развлекая туристов.  
— Он вообще охуенный, знаешь, — Лу Хань экзальтированно взмахнул руками и чуть не сшиб бутылку с маотаем. — Я раньше такое только на ютьюбе видел, просто глаз не оторвешь.  
— Поэтому ты решил присоединиться, чтоб немного разбавить мою охуенность? — Чонин успел немного выпить, поэтому решил вставить пару слов, раз уж речь все равно о нем зашла.  
— Типа того. Должен же быть в фильме чувак, который постоянно все портит.  
— И разливает алкоголь. Идеальное попадание в роль, Аариф бы удавился от зависти, — Исин засмеялся и долил еще маотая в стаканы.  
При упоминании Аарифа Лу Хань немного помрачнел, но быстро заулыбался, обнимая Чонина.  
— Признайся, тебе понравилось как я танцую.  
— Туристам тоже понравилось, никогда столько денег в своей коробке не видел. Бросай свои продажи, пойдем на Монмартр бабло зашибать. Прославимся, разбогатеем, купим дом.  
— Отличный план. Главное, не забудьте завести пони и покрасить в розовый.  
— Мы ей рог приклеим, чтобы на единорога была похожа.  
Как ни странно, после маотая оказалось, что Исин — неплохой парень. По крайней мере, смешной и местами саркастичный. А еще умеет играть на гитаре и петь. Вдвоем с Лу Ханем они исполнили какую-то песню на китайском, причем так разошлись в финале, что соседка сверху позвонила по телефону и попросила перенести концерт на завтра, чтобы гостей порадовать.  
— Странно, что станцевать не пригласила, — поджал губы Лу Хань после того, как положил трубку.  
— Ага, голыми. На столе, — Чонин долил из бутылки остатки и теперь задумчиво смотрел на бокал.  
Голова приятно кружилась, глаза то и дело закрывались сами собой, даже колени не болели. Кажется, впервые за последние пару месяцев.  
— Эй, да ты засыпаешь на ходу, — губы Лу Ханя легко коснулись носа Чонина. — Давай я уложу тебя в постель.  
— И колыбельную споешь? — Чонин обхватил Лу Ханя за шею, притянул поближе, собираясь поцеловать.  
Раздался сухой кашель.  
— Я, пожалуй, со стола уберу, — наигранно веселым тоном сказал Исин. — И посуду помою.  
— Черт! — Лу Хань стукнул себя по лбу. — Вечно я все порчу.  
— Не ты, — прошептал Чонин.  
Но его никто не услышал. 

Лу Хань ушел на кухню, откуда через минуту донесся его громкий голос.  
— Нет, ты не поедешь к Чейни на ночь глядя. Ты пьян!  
Исин что-то ответил, но его слов Чонин не разобрал. Даже в таком состоянии он говорил слишком тихо.  
— Ты никому здесь не мешаешь! Ты обещал дать мне время! Послушай…  
Раздался звон разбитого стекла.  
— Ну вот, бокал грохнул, — расстроенным тоном сказал Исин.  
По крайней мере, теперь он не шептал.  
— Хорошо, я никуда не поеду, а то ты нас без посуды оставишь.  
— Я не специально, ты сам его туда поставил, — начал оправдываться Лу Хань.  
Судя по всему, гроза миновала. 

Чонин отправился в ванную — душ принимать было лень, поэтому он просто умылся холодной водой. Почему-то ему казалось, что это поможет прийти в себя и привести в порядок спутанные мысли, но не помогло. В спальной Чонин лег на кровать и уставился на потолок. В самом углу по белой известке бежали трещинки, напоминавшие собой речку с двумя притоками. Речка была Лу Хань — справа к ней примыкал Чонин, а слева — Исин. Дурацкая ассоциация, но после маотая ничего лучше на ум не приходило. Приток Исин казался с кровати маленьким и почти незаметным, вот только рядом с окном и при свете дня он сразу бросался в глаза. Можно было сколько угодно думать, что приток сам собой исчез, но люди и трещины просто так не исчезают. Все равно они остаются — под слоями штукатурки или памяти, нужно лишь утром подойти к окну или не вовремя проснуться.  
Чонин вспомнил, как несколько раз заставал Лу Ханя в гостиной или на кухне, где он аккуратно поглаживал костяшками пальцами стекло, скрывающее фотографии Исина. Он всегда неловко улыбался, вешал рамочки на место и делал вид, что ничего не произошло. Теперь так уже не получалось, потому что человека нельзя было спрятать под стекло или вернуть на кладбище.  
Проблема была в том, что Чонину живой Исин нравился гораздо больше, чем в воспоминаниях Лу Ханя. Раньше он воспринимался как недостижимый идеал — друг детства, талантливый врач, умница и красавец. На самом деле у красавца оказалась плохая кожа, обкусанные губы и по утрам он топал как стадо слонов. Чонин поерзал на кровати, прислушиваясь. На кухне все еще горел свет, и желтые пятна лежали на полу, но если те двое продолжали говорить, то очень тихо. Ни слова, ни шороха до спальной не доносилось.  
Чонин подумал, что надо встать, надо сказать им, чтобы ложились, а не жгли электричество попусту, но голова кружилась все сильнее, сильнее, и он сам не заметил, как уснул. 

Люди — интересные создания. Даже настоящее чудо они быстро превращают в рутину. Может быть, поэтому чудеса почти перестали случаться. Хватило недели, чтобы мир привык к воскресению мертвых. В книгах, фильмах и телесериалах подобные события чаще всего вели к катастрофам или стигматизации части общества, но в реальности все оказалось куда обыденнее. Правительство Франции экстренно приняло закон о «вновь вернувшихся» — так их начали называть в официальных документах. Для того, чтобы подтвердить свой статус, нужно было сдать отпечатки пальцев и получить временный айди. После прохождения ДНК-проверки временные документы менялись на постоянные, и вернувшиеся становились полноправными гражданами и полноценными налогоплательщиками. Как ни странно, но несколько миллионов вернувшихся не обрушили экономику ни Евросоюза, ни США, ни России, хотя уровень безработицы ощутимо вырос. Впрочем, по телевизору и в интернете говорили, что это ненадолго, потому что жизнь даже не думала останавливаться — люди продолжали умирать от болезней и погибать от несчастных случаев, но больше с того света не возвращались.  
На форумах и в тамблере продолжали строить теории заговора и ожидать неизбежного конца света, как впрочем, и раньше. Разве что аудитория у этих блогов немного разрослась.  
Пару раз Чонин не удержался и поучаствовал в холиваре на тему «а не нужно ли нам изолировать вернувшихся, вдруг они все заражены неведомым вирусом». Вместо вируса он видел другие причины, от которых не менялась суть — «ааа, спрячьте этих от меня подальше, они какие-то не такие». Честно говоря, ему гораздо больше хотелось изолировать топикстартеров и их сторонников, чем Одри и Исина. Те вели себя гораздо адекватнее и уж точно не призывали к строительству новых тюрем или массовым расстрелам.  
«Вы еще увидите, что мы были правы», — мрачно прочили авторы блогов, но прошла неделя, затем вторая, а никакие вирусы так и не дали о себе знать. 

За эти две недели Чонин тоже успел привыкнуть к тому, что его жизнь изменилась. Он только не мог разобраться — к худшему или лучшему.  
Он никогда не мечтал оказаться одной из сторон любовного треугольника, и не сказать, чтобы сложившаяся ситуация приводила его в восторг. Когда ты встречаешься и живешь с красивым сексуальным парнем, дрочить украдкой в ванной — просто глупо. Но Лу Хань застывал и морщился от любых прикосновений, и в какой-то момент Чонин решил, что пока его лучше не трогать. С Исином он вел себя точно так же, так что тут было один — один или ноль — ноль, смотря как считать. Чонин очень старался не думать, дрочит ли в ванной Исин, но получалось как в старой шутке про белых обезьян. Чем больше он пытался отогнать такие мысли, тем чаще представлял себе эту сцену.  
И здесь заключалась основная проблема. С каждым днем Чонину все сложнее было отрицать, что Исин ему тоже нравится. Бэкхён раньше шутил, что во всем виноваты тонны китайского гей-порно, поэтому у него встает исключительно на китайцев. На самом деле, шутку Чонин считал неудачной, хотя бы потому, что до Лу Ханя он встречался с французом, но сейчас начал находить в ней зерно истины.  
Это зерно его страшно раздражало. Чонин все еще считал себя моногамным и не собирался делиться Лу Ханем ни с кем, даже с парнем, на чей голый торс он вчера пялился минут десять.  
Если бы у Исина оказалась фигура как у того же Фила, было бы гораздо легче.  
«Передай мне попкорн», — сказала бы Одри, если бы очутилась у Чонина в голове. К счастью, чудесное воскрешение никого не научило читать мысли. По крайней мере, Чонин не видел убедительных доказательств, хотя некоторые из вернувшихся пытались играть на собственной исключительности, даже утверждали, что лично общались с Богом.  
— Херня, — пожал плечами Исин, когда Чонин вслух зачитал ему очередные откровения с того света. — Я никакого света, коридора и ангелов не помню. Помню, что машину занесло на дороге, а затем я очнулся уже перед дверью квартиры. Решил, что перенервничал, вот и не помню, как добрался.  
— А мог бы срубить немного денег, если бы вдруг «вспомнил», — Лу Хань, как всегда, смотрел на все с практической точки зрения.  
— Я их лучше в больнице заработаю. Кстати, меня обещали восстановить, как только я получу документы. У них предыдущий педиатр два месяца назад уволился, а нового они не нашли.  
— Потому что мало таких идиотов, как ты. Я тебе всегда это говорил.  
— Сам, главное, только с такими идиотами и встречается, — Исин посмотрел на Чонина, словно приглашал его в союзники. — У тебя был такой шанс охмурить Го Цзимина и купаться в деньгах, но ты нашел Чонина. Который танцы в колледже преподает, а не продает ненужный хлам втридорога.  
— Фу, блядь. Фу, нахуй. Как тебе только в голову про Го Цзимина пришло. Я столько не выпью никогда.  
Чонин видел Го Цзимина один раз,когда они вместе с Чейни зашли за Исином, но был согласен с Лу Ханем как никогда. «Фу, нахуй» описывало этого мужчину лучше всего. Никакие деньги не могли этого исправить.  
— Я шучу, — Исин поднял руки, сделав вид, что сдается. — Фу, блядь, фу, нахуй.  
— Еще скажи, что одобряешь мой вкус.  
— Полностью.  
На этих словах Исин отвел взгляд от Чонина, а Лу Хань тут же начал искать пульт от телевизора, словно прожить не мог без вечерних новостей.  
Равновесие, которое установилось между их троицей, было еще слишком хрупким. Не только Чонин боялся, что оно может рухнуть от любой неосторожной фразы. 

Они жили, балансируя на тонком льду недомолвок, улыбок и полужестов, но Исин каждое утро готовил свои божественные блинчики или ходил в кафе за круассанами, и Чонин быстро оценил эти преимущества. Лу Хань на кухне появлялся редко, обычно только для того, чтобы сделать кофе. Чонин своим лучшим блюдом считал рамен — «добавь воды, кинь яйцо, съешь пока не остыло», поэтому не мог не восхищаться человеком, которому действительно нравилось готовить. Он даже с Монмартра начал уходить пораньше, чтобы успеть на ужин. Жак пару раз жаловался, что Чонин его бросает, хотя сам он по вечерам старался не рисовать, глаза, мол, не те. Он просто тихо сидел за мольбертом, приглядывая за Софи. Жак теперь почти постоянно приводил девочку с собой, хотя его непутевая дочь нашла себе очередного дилера и свалила жить к нему. Чонин видел эту женщину один раз, когда она появилась на Монмартре — тощая, вся в черном, с мешками под глазами такого размера, словно хранила там всю скорбь мира — подошла к Жаку и бесцеремонно выгребла в карман худи все деньги из его коробки. Тот даже не пытался протестовать, просто втянул голову в плечи, ожидая пока она уйдет.  
— Аннализа, — коротко ответил он на вопрос, кто это такая. — Моя дочь.  
К счастью, больше она не появлялась. Чонин всего несколько раз в жизни испытывал желание набить морду, и Аннализа была единственной женщиной в этом коротком списке.  
Он подозревал, что хозяйка кафе с радостью бы к нему присоединилась. Она в последнее время все чаще приглашала его и Жака — и особенно Софи — выпить по чашке кофе и съесть по булочке.  
Забавно, что Чонин проработал рядом с кафе почти год и только недавно узнал, что хозяйку зовут Иветт. Раньше она ему казалась на редкость неприветливой женщиной, которую все эти художники и танцоры на Монмартре только раздражали. 

Может, из-за вернувшихся мир стал немного теснее, но Чонин начал общаться с людьми гораздо больше, чем прежде. Он никогда не считал себя замкнутым или неприветливым, просто так сложилось, что поначалу нормально разговаривать он мог только с Бэкхёном, иначе мешал языковой барьер. Затем появилась Одри.  
И Чонину этих двоих оказалось достаточно. У него были парни, были приятели, коллеги, но они приходили и уходили, порой он не мог вспомнить их лиц и имен уже через пару месяцев. Весь его ближний круг исчерпывался Бэкхёном и Одри, потом Лу Ханем. Его это устраивало, его совсем не тянуло болтать о пустяках с туристами, заходить за чаем в кафе, подсаживаться к незнакомым девушкам возле детской площадки. 

Она выглядела такой грустной, что Чонин не сумел пройти мимо. Точно такое же лицо было у Бэкхёна сразу после смерти Одри — он словно оплакивал потерю где-то во внутренней Нарнии, а в реальности оставались только сухие спазмы.  
Девушка курила, то и дело стряхивая пепел в крошечную пепельницу — невзатяг — будто ей требовался не никотин, а чем-то занять руки. Чонин сел рядом с ней на скамейку и протянул картонный стаканчик с кофе, который купил для Лу Ханя. Все равно у него оставался еще один — для Исина.  
Она сделала маленький глоток и только потом прошептала: «Спасибо».  
Может быть, у нее кто-то умер. Смерти не прекратились, а вернувшиеся только добавляли горечи, потому что им по неведомой причине повезло. А кому-то нет.  
— Там мои дети, — неожиданно сказала девушка, сделав еще глоток. — Мальчик в синей футболке и девочка в желтом сарафанчике.  
На вид мальчику было лет шесть, а девушка выглядела максимум на семнадцать. Чонин невольно нахмурился. Видимо, он оказался не первым скептиком в жизни девушки.  
— Мне двадцать шесть. Точнее, двадцать девять,— она убрала окурок в пепельницу, а ту положила в рюкзачок. — Совсем запуталась с этим возвращением.  
— Все путаются, — ответил Чонин.  
Сейчас он заметил крошечные морщинки в уголках глаз девушки, и наметившиеся складки у рта. Но все равно она выглядела очень юной — школьницей, а не студенткой. Чонин бы никогда не подумал, что она может быть старше.  
— У вас красивые дети, — добавил он. — Похожи на вас.  
Девушка вздохнула.  
— На моего мужа они похожи больше. Очень по ним скучаю. Мари так выросла, пока меня не было. В последний раз я ее обнимала, когда ей год не исполнился.  
— А…  
Это «а» повисло в воздухе, потому что Чонин понятия не имел, какие подобрать слова, чтобы вопрос не прозвучал бестактно. Почему она не может просто подойти и обнять дочь? Почему ей так грустно? Почему она сидит так далеко и не бежит к детям — мальчик как раз упал, но тут же поднялся, стряхивая с футболки песок.  
— Они меня не помнят. Даже Симон. Хотя ему было только три. В таком возрасте дети быстро забывают. Мари про меня, наверное, вообще не знает, — девушка вновь достала из рюкзака пепельницу и пачку «Лаки Страйк».  
— Ваш муж нашел другую женщину?  
— Мою подругу, — девушка щелкнула колесиком зажигалки и поднесла сигарету к губам. — Она молодец, усыновила Симона и Мари. Вот только про меня не рассказала. Мама с папой страшно переживали, что она попросила им ничего не говорить внукам. Вроде бы ей психолог так посоветовал.  
— Да что они понимают, эти психологи.  
Чонин представил как его матери запрещают общаться с внучкой. Она бы половину Сеула на уши подняла, да еще Кванджу заодно.  
— Ничего они не понимают, — согласилась девушка. — Я теперь часто думаю, что лучше бы не возвращалась. Муж-то ладно, пусть будет счастлив. Я скучаю по Симону. Он маленький часто болел, я по ночам не спала, сидела рядом с его кроваткой, все боялась отвести глаза. Вдруг я их закрою, и что-то случится. Кто же знал, что бояться надо было за себя.  
Чонин осторожно погладил ее по плечу. «Все будет хорошо», — прозвучало бы слишком банально и фальшиво, а ничего не сказать он не мог.  
— Еще раз спасибо, — девушка вымученно улыбнулась. — Отличный кофе.  
Она встала со скамейки и тщательно ее оглядела, словно боялась оставить хоть какой-то след после себя.  
— Зато мои родители счастливы. Они говорят, что я найду себе кого-нибудь получше Жана-Луи. Они правы — обязательно найду.  
— Обязательно найдете, — Чонин тоже поднялся. — И детей отсудите. Плевать, что там психологи говорят. Если мир изменился, то психологи должны меняться вместе с ним, а не повторять всякую ерунду.  
— Мир изменился. Мир изменился, — девушка несколько раз повторила эту фразу, каждый раз с новой интонацией. — Отлично сказано. Мир изменился, и я тоже изменилась, а я все пытаюсь влезть в старое платье. Спасибо! Это даже лучше, чем кофе.  
Она поцеловала Чонина в щеку и побежала в сторону метро. Пачка сигарет выпала из рюкзака, но она не остановилась. чтобы ее подобрать. 

Чонин помотал головой, отгоняя наваждение. Он себя очень странно чувствовал. Пожалуй, даже более странно, чем в тот вечер, когда вернулся Исин. Обычно у Чонина не возникало желания поделиться кофе с незнакомками, пусть и с такими печальными глазами.  
Он достал из пакета второй стакан, на котором было написано «Исин», и бросил его в мусорную корзину. Все равно кофе уже остыл. 

Чонин рассчитывал на спокойный вечер дома. Как раз вышла очередная серия «Игра престолов», ее, наверное, уже успели на французский перевести. Может, Дейенерис уже догадалась, что Джон Сноу тоже Таргариен, недаром дракон разрешил себя погладить. Интересно, что она будет делать, когда поймет, что не единственная претендентка на трон. Чонин настолько погрузился в мысли о Дейенерис Бурерожденной, что не сразу сообразил — дома намечалась вечеринка. За год, что он прожил с Лу Ханем, гости у них бывали не так часто, всего-то пару раз, поэтому Чонин немного растерялся, когда увидел сначала гору обуви в прихожей, а затем из кухни вышла невероятно красивая китаянка с огромным ножом в руках.  
— Привет, — улыбнулась она. — Ты Чонин? Лу Хань сказал, что ты скоро вернешься.  
— Привет, — он скинул кроссовки и надел тапочки с котятами. Его любимые, с драконами, уже успел кто-то увести.  
Никогда Чонин не понимал европейской привычки ходить в обуви по дому.  
— Меня зовут Бинбин, а это Ли Чен.  
Из кухни появился второй китаец, только с полотенцем вместо ножа. Он коротко кивнул, здороваясь.  
— С Ли Ченом мы знакомы.  
Лу Хань познакомил их, когда они с Чонином только начали встречаться. Получилось неловко — весь вечер Ли Чен просидел с каменным выражением лица и сказал от силы пару реплик, в одной из которых пожаловался на плохую погоду.  
Лу Хань уверял, что Ли Чен со всеми так, но Чонин ему не поверил и постарался держаться подальше от других китайских друзей. Все они дружили с Исином тоже, и ему совершенно не хотелось вновь столкнуться с молчаливым неодобрением. Лу Хань не настаивал.  
Из гостиной донесся взрыв хохота, а затем появился Исин в обнимку с третьим незнакомым китайцем. Они явно уже выпили, потому что лица у обоих раскраснелись и они никак не могли перестать глупо хихикать.  
— Давай к столу, — Исин попытался убрать руки китайца со своей талии, но тот вцепился еще крепче. — А то Жисиань все съест.  
— Не клевещи на меня, я ем как птичка.  
У Исина перекосилось лицо.  
— Не упоминай при мне этих, с клювами. Терпеть их не могу.  
— Если они только не в твоей тарелке.  
Бинбин с неодобрением покачала головой, глядя на эту парочку. Нож у нее в руках внезапно перестал казаться безобидным.  
— Я бы на твоем месте, — прошептала она Чонину на ухо, — послушала бы совета Исина. Жисиань может все сожрать, а потом добавки попросит.  
— Я все слышу, — отозвался последний.  
Исина из своих объятий он так и не выпустил. 

Чонин тихо прошел в гостиную, где оказалось еще пять китайцев, включая Лу Ханя. Тот сразу вскочил из-за стола и бросился к Чонину, словно он был последней надеждой на спасение.  
— Ты сегодня долго, — пробормотал он, прижимаясь к Чонину. Губы коснулись сначала щеки, потом шеи.  
Если бы не осуждающий взгляд одного из китайцев и Бинбин с ножом на кухне, Чонин бы плюнул на правила приличия и утащил бы Лу Ханя в спальную прямо сейчас.  
— Приятно познакомиться. Меня зовут Чен Сюэдон, но лучше называть меня Чейни, — китаец с осуждающим взглядом тоже встал и протянул руку, стараясь отодвинуть Лу Ханя от Чонина. Судя по всему, приятно ему точно не было.  
Вновь раздался взрыв хохота, теперь уже из коридора. Громче всех смеялся Исин.  
Лицо у Лу Ханя перекосилось как от зубной боли.  
— Жисиань сегодня в ударе, — сказал он.  
— Жисиань всегда в ударе, если рядом Исин. Он очень по нему скучал, ты же знаешь, гэ.  
Чонину послышался упрек в голосе Чейни. Лу Ханю, видимо, тоже, потому что лицо у него перекосилось еще больше.  
— Я тоже скучал, — ответил он.  
Чейни пожал плечами и вернулся за стол. Короткий список Чонина «люди, которым я хочу дать в морду» внезапно стал на два человека длиннее, включая Жисианя.  
Тот почему-то вызывал инстинктивную неприязнь. А еще смеялся противно. 

Имена трех других китайцев Чонин не запомнил. По правде говоря, даже не пытался. Те вели себя вежливо, общались в основном с Лу Ханем и не вызвали желания взять их за шкирку и спустить вниз по лестнице, придав пинка для ускорения.  
Не то что Жисиань. Он практически полностью игнорировал не то что Чонина, он и на Лу Ханя не обращал внимания. Его интересовал только Исин, которого он постоянно обнимал, что-то шептал ему на ухо и пару раз усаживал к себе на колени. Если бы кто-то попробовал себя так вести с Лу Ханем, Чонин бы ему шею свернул.  
Но Жисиань явно считал, что Исин теперь — свободный человек, поэтому можно безнаказанно распускать руки. Скрип зубов Лу Ханя Чонин слышал даже из спальной, куда сбежал, когда ему окончательно надоели постоянные переходы с французского на китайский, обсуждения незнакомых людей и особенно Жисиань и Чейни. Хорошо, что он раньше держался подальше от всех этих «друзей». Пожалуй, только Бинбин и Ли Чен ему понравились. С ними бы Чонин с удовольствием еще бы встретился.  
— Нет, ну какого хера, — Лу Хань с такой силой хлопнул дверью спальной, что трещинки на потолке стали чуть заметнее.  
— Они еще не ушли?  
— Веселятся вовсю. Решили пиццу заказать, как будто у нас еды не хватает.  
— Скажи, что тебе завтра на работу.  
— К сожалению, они в курсе, что завтра суббота, — Лу Хань уселся рядом с Чонином на кровать, зарылся пальцами ему в волосы. — Исину там весело.  
— Он уже передумал возвращаться в Чаншу?  
С момента возвращения они эту тему не обсуждали, хотя Исин должен был получить на днях документы. Теоретически билет он мог купить по временным, хотя, наверное, потом в Китае ему оказалось бы сложнее получить постоянный паспорт. Он все-таки последние десять лет прожил во Франции.  
— Что ему там делать? В больнице его восстановят, жить есть где. Он уже отвык от Китая.  
— Ты сейчас свои желания озвучиваешь или его?  
Чонин потянул Лу Ханя на себя, вытащил из джинсов футболку и прижался ладонями к обнаженной коже на спине. Он сам не подозревал, оказывается, насколько ему не хватало этих прикосновений.  
— Мы обсуждали этот вопрос, — туманно ответил Лу Хань.  
Он легко коснулся губами рта Чонина и замер, словно обдумывал — углублять поцелуй или не стоит.  
В гостиной снова громко захохотал Жисиань. Лу Хань тут же вскочил и зашагал по спальной. В последний раз в таком состоянии Чонин его видел, когда Исин ушел на скамейку в ночь своего возвращения.  
— Что эта свинья воображает? Думает, что сезон охоты открыт, можно делать, что угодно?  
— Жисиань влюблен в Исина?  
Чонину этот факт был очевиден, но он все таки решил уточнить. Кто их знает, китайцев, вдруг он опять что-то не так понял.  
— «Влюблен» слишком сильно сказано. Хочет трахнуть, так будет вернее.  
На кончике языка вертелся вопрос, почему Лу Ханя это волнует. Если Исин свободен, он имеет право трахаться с кем угодно. Даже с противным Жисианем.  
Хотя Чонин тоже бы такой выбор не одобрил.  
— Исин может найти кого-нибудь получше, — слова соскользнули с языка так легко, будто нетерпеливо ждали, пока Чонин откроет свой большой глупый рот.  
Лу Хань провел ладонями по лицу, стирая невидимую паутину и дурные мысли.  
— Я знаю. И меня это бесит. Меня бесит, что он вообще-то может кого-то найти.  
— Я могу уйти. Вы опять будете вместе.  
Чонин сначала не узнал собственный голос, настолько слабым и беспомощным он прозвучал.  
«Не бросай меня, пожалуйста, — вот что он думал на самом деле. — Исин может найти кого-то получше, чем Жисиань или ты, но я не смогу. Потому что я не собираюсь никого искать».  
— Я не хочу, чтобы ты уходил.  
Лу Хань подошел к кровати, провел пальцами по подбородку Чонина, а затем наклонился и все таки поцеловал его — глубоко, медленно, словно у них в карманах лежало все время мира и никто мерзко не хохотал за тонкой стеной.  
— Мы запутались, — сказал Чонин, когда им пришлось оторваться друг от друга, чтобы нормально вдохнуть.  
— И я понятия не имею, как мы будем распутываться, — Лу Хань погладил Чонина по бедру. Его ладонь замерла на границе между шортами и голой кожей — он явно хотел двинуться выше, но никак не решался. 

— Эй, мы уходим, — крикнул Чейни из прихожей. — Ты не хочешь нас проводить, гэ?  
Чонина никто не звал, но он все равно вышел из спальной вслед за Лу Ханем. Три китайца, чьи имена он так и не запомнил, уже явно спустились вниз. Бинбин обувала туфельку, опираясь на Ли Чена. Вроде бы как раз эти двое собирались пожениться, — неожиданно вспомнил Чонин. Он понятия не имел, зачем ему эта информация, вряд ли бы его пригласили на свадьбу, но пара вместе смотрелась хорошо. Почти так же хорошо, как Одри и Бэкхён.  
Исин продолжал висеть на Жисиане. Щеки у него раскраснелись, футболка сбилась набок, и в вырезе можно было разглядеть острую ключицу, на которой темнело пятно, подозрительно напоминавшее засос.  
— Исин тоже уходит?  
Чонин сделал шаг назад, пытаясь спрятаться в уютной темноте спальной. Если бы интонации можно было бы увидеть, в прихожей уже лежала бы парочка трупов.  
— А что? — с вызовом ответил Жисиань. — Тебя это как-то касается? Вы же больше не встречаетесь.  
— С чего ты это взял?  
Чонин видел только спину Лу Ханя, и как тот перекатывается с пятки на носок, а еще как сжимает и разжимает левую руку, словно не знает — то ли ударить сейчас, то ли выждать еще пару секунд.  
— Так ты себе нового бойфренда нашел. Видимо, слишком сильно скучал. Без крепкого хуйца в жопе.  
Чонин ждал удара — и все же его пропустил. Вот только что Жисиань глумливо скалился, выплевывая ядовитые слова, а вот он уже лежит на полу, вытирая кровь с разбитой губы.  
— Идиоты, — сказала Бинбин вместо крика, которого Чонин почему-то от нее ожидал. — Позвоните, когда повзрослеете.  
Она сжала ладонь Ли Чена и потянула его за собой. На лестнице громко и сердито зацокали ее каблуки. «Ду-ра-ки, ду-ра-ки», — слышалось в этом звуке.  
— Обидно правду слышать? — Жисиань тяжело поднялся. Кровь так и продолжала идти, придавая ему вид одновременно глупый и устрашающий. Чейни скрестил руки на груди, изображая беспристрастность. Получалось у него, правда, так себе — слишком презрительно он кривился.  
— Противно на тебя смотреть,— выплюнул Лу Хань, потирая сбитые костяшки.  
Исин неожиданно отлепился от большого шкафа в прованском стиле, который занимал чуть ли не половину прихожей и который Чонин давно мечтал выбросить. Оказывается, он держался за него не для того, чтобы не упасть. Потому что с координацией у Исина все было в порядке.  
— Тебе пора домой, Жисиань-гэ. Проспишься и в себя придешь, — он ловко вытолкнул Жисианя в общий холл. Затем так же вежливо, но твердо выпихнул туда же Чейни.  
— А ты разве не с нами? — спросил последний.  
Выглядел Чейни еще более растерянным, чем Чонин. По крайней мере, так казалось Чонину.  
— Я же дома, зачем мне с вами? В воскресенье увидимся, — Исин безмятежно улыбнулся и закрыл дверь прямо перед носами Чейни и Жисианя. — Ну и что это было?  
Он прошел на кухню, стукнул дверцей шкафчика и вернулся уже с антисептиком. Все это время Лу Хань — и Чонин вместе с ним — художественно изображали два соляных столпа.  
У Чжан Исина определенно было одно достоинство, выгодно выделяющее его из большинства людей — он никогда не переставал изумлять. Каждый раз, когда Чонин пытался просчитать его следующий шаг, он делал что-то совершенно инопланетное. Вместо того, чтобы уйти с Жисианем или устроить Лу Ханю разбор полетов, он спокойно обработал его костяшки, поставил на место антисептик и начал убираться в гостиной, выглядевший так, словно там стадо слонов две недели бухало.  
— Мне самому интересно, что это было, — сказал Лу Хань, когда вновь обрел дар речи.  
Произошло это нескоро. Видимо, он тоже до сих пор не привык к логике Исина, хотя дружил с ним с детства, а потом еще пять лет встречался.  
— Жисиань перепил. Как будто что-то новое, — Исин аккуратно сложил тарелки в стопочки.  
Если бы Чонин своими глазами не видел, как тот не мог держаться на ногах после выпитого, ни за что бы не поверил, что Исин сегодня вообще пил что-то крепче яблочного сока.  
— Обычно ты с ним не флиртуешь!  
— Потому что обычно ты успеваешь закатить сцену ревности до того, как мы перейдем к флирту.  
Теперь уже Исин перекатывался с пятки на носок. Видимо, это было что-то сугубо китайское.  
— А иначе бы ты флиртовал?  
— Слушай, Лу-гэ, я не понимаю, в чем проблема. Ты же сам сказал, что теперь я свободный человек, могу встречаться с кем угодно.  
Чонин пожалел, что пропустил эту часть драмы, ему определенно понравились эти слова Лу Ханя.  
— Но не с Жисианем!  
— Он милый.  
— Он противный.  
— Удваиваю к противный, — Чонин немедленно закрыл ладонью рот, но было уже поздно.  
Две пары сердитых глаз уставились на него.  
Он почему-то сразу вспомнил фразу Лу Ханя, что с Исином невозможно поссориться, тот якобы как фонарь, просто стоит и моргает. Сейчас ему казалось, что либо фраза была ложью, либо Лу Хань никогда в жизни фонарей не видел.  
— Твое какое дело? — Исин осторожно поставил стопку с тарелками на стол и шагнул к Чонину. На скулах у него проступили два алых пятна, заходили желваки.  
— Тихо, тихо, успокойся. Чонин не подумал, — Лу Хань обнял Исина сзади, погладил его по животу, чтобы успокоить.  
Чонин успел заметить полоску волос, стекающую от пупка за пояс темно-синих трусов. Они заметно выделялись на бледной коже. А потом его крышу снесло окончательно, он только успел услышать, как она проскрежетала «бай-бай, малыш» на прощание.  
Гостиная сжалась до черных, затопивших всю радужку, зрачков Исина. Раньше он такие глаза только у наркоманов видел.  
Шаг, второй. Исин только тихо выдохнул, когда Чонин положил руки ему на живот, поверх ладоней Лу Ханя. Губы у него оказались мягкие и податливые, такие нежные, что Чонин никак не мог от них оторваться. Он целовал Исина, пока Лу Хань стягивал с того джинсы вместе с трусами, целовал, пока Лу Хань гладил его бедра, когда обхватил губами вставший член.  
Где-то посередине проскочила мысль «ой, что это мы делаем», но трусливо сбежала, когда Чонин скользнул губами по шее Исина и услышал громкий протяжный стон.  
Всю свою злость, обиду, растерянность и непонятно откуда взявшуюся нежность Чонин потратил, пока вбивался между плотно стиснутыми бедрами Исина, пока Лу Хань гладил того ладонями по спине. Наверное, надо было заранее позаботиться о презервативах, но никто из троих не предполагал, что вечер закончится сексом, а бежать в ночной магазин означало разрушить хрупкий замок из песка. Они не решились.  
— Пиздец, — пробормотал Лу Хань, рассматривая пальцы, на которых остались следы от его собственной спермы.  
Исин в это время тщательно протирал свои бедра влажной салфеткой, а Чонин подумывал — не выброситься ли в окно. Только осознание, что прыжок со второго этажа его не убьет. максимум покалечит, остановило его от самого странного посторгазменного поступка в короткой жизни.  
— Пи-и-издец, — еще раз повторил Лу Хань, чтобы его все присутствующие поняли. — Что мы теперь делать будем?  
— Гуглить про шведские семьи, видимо. У тебя есть другие варианты?  
Чонин заржал неожиданно сам для себя. Они все трое голые лежали на полу. Хорошо хоть стол умудрились сдвинуть так, что ничего не разбили в процессе.  
— Я ценю твое остроумие, Чжан Исин, но сейчас оно неуместно.  
Чонин повернулся на бок, посмотрел на Лу Ханя поверх обнаженного тела Исина. Лениво подумал, что завтра надо зайти в аптеку за презервативами. Наверное, ему полагалось чувствовать что-то другое. Например, отчаяние и безысходность, но как-то не получалось. Он читал, что геи больше склонны к полигамии, чем натуралы из-за меньшей социальной ответственности. Видимо, его ответственность отправилась в далекое путешествие вместе с крышей, потому что Чонин бы не возражал. Жить втроем, трахаться втроем — или вдвоем, как получится. Завтракать блинчиками, заказывать пиццу, играть в скрэббл с Бэкхёном и Одри, смотреть «Игру Престолов» с Лу Ханем, выслушивать глупые шутки Исина. Еще бы пару месяцев назад его бы затошнило от этой идеи, но мир действительно изменился. Почему бы им троим не измениться вслед за ним?  
Судя по всему, Исин бы не возражал. На его лице было написано безмятежное удовлетворение, словно у ребенка, который давно мечтал об игрушке и наконец ее получил. Зато Лу Хань напоминал собой комок ртути, он ерзал на полу, морщился, хмурился, кусал губы, облизывал пальцы, хотя обычно после секса сразу же бежал в душ.  
Чонин поднялся с пола — спина затекла и вообще он замерз. Порой для того, чтобы осознать потерю, нужно время. Самым лучшим решением было дать Лу Ханю опомниться, пока он не превратился в Халка и не начал все крушить.  
— Я поживу у Бэкхёна, — сказал Чонин, прежде чем отправиться в душ.  
Исин улыбнулся ему уголками губ. Он его понял. 

Больше всех Чонину обрадовался даже не Бэкхён, а Одри. Документы она уже успела восстановить, но работу не нашла, поэтому отчаянно скучала в одиночестве.  
— Представляешь, они меня боятся, — пожаловалась Одри на своих подруг. — Вроде бы «мы так тебе рады, ничего не изменилось», а в глазах такой ужас, словно я хочу на них наброситься и сожрать.  
— Дуры, — громогласно заявил Бэкхён, не отрываясь от экрана монитора. Он рубился в очередном рейде, поэтому при разговоре присутствовал лишь частично. — Я тебе всегда говорил, что они — тупые курицы.  
— Фу, мизогин, — Одри бросила в него смятой салфеткой, но промахнулась.  
— Они все тебя боятся, что ли?  
Чонину почему-то такая реакция в голову даже не пришла. Точнее, он боялся пару дней, но вернувшиеся не спешили превращаться в голодных зомби и заражать всех вокруг вирусами. За месяц, который прошел, можно было привыкнуть.  
— Нет, не все. На самом деле, только Стефания и Бьянка. Но они умеют заражать своим настроением. С ними пообщаешься, от собственного отражения шарахаться начнешь.  
— Безмозглые курицы, — прокомментировал Бэкхён откуда-то из гущи сражения. — Квочки.  
— Не любит он Стефанию, — Одри попыталась докинуть до него очередную салфетку, но та опять не долетела до стола.  
— Бьянку тоже.  
— Бэкхён вообще не фанат людей, — Чонин встал с кресла, поднял салфетку и кинул ее вместо Одри. Но тоже промахнулся.  
— Чонин-и дело говорит. Ну их этих людей, вот танки — другое дело.  
Одри сделала вид, что бьется головой о стену. 

Какаотолк на мобильнике Чонина заквакал, сообщая о том, что Исин вернулся домой и готов доложить обстановку. Лу Ханя Чонин игнорировал, потому что сильно сомневался в своей моральной устойчивости. Всего четыре дня, а он уже готов был плюнуть на все и вернуться.  
— Ходит по потолку, — написал Исин и приложил эмодзи с Человеком-Пауком.  
— Что говорит?  
— Ничего не говорит. Сложно говорить, когда мозга нет.  
— Пусть новый отрастит.  
В ответ Исин отправил эмодзи с грустным котиком. 

Лу Хань все не мог определиться, чего же ему на самом деле хочется. То ли Исина, то ли Чонина, то ли эмигрировать в Уганду и зачахнуть там вдали от Елисейских полей и Латинского квартала. Самое простое и очевидное решение — жить с двумя офигенными парнями и не париться — почему-то никак не могло достучаться до упрямой головы. Забавно, Чонин всегда думал, что из них двоих именно он гораздо более консервативный и сложнее приспосабливается к новым людям и изменившимся обстоятельствам. Но, как выяснилось, в соревновании «разобью голову об открытую дверь» Лу Хань давал фору любому Свидетелю Иеговы.  
— Ты ему нагуглил про шведские семьи? — минут через пять тишины спросил Чонин.  
— Я ему уже про мормонов нагуглил. Но он не понимает намеков.  
Теперь уже пришел черед Чонина отправлять грустного котика.  
Одри продолжала попытки добросить салфетками до Бэкхёна — уже весь пол вокруг стола усеяла, но в снайперы ее бы определенно не взяли. Бэкхён то и дело ругался или орал от восторга, в зависимости от того, как продвигался рейд. Исин скачал новые эмодзи с бухающим привидением и теперь слал с периодичностью в пару минут.  
Чонин скучал по Лу Ханю. Может быть, идея дать ему время подумать оказалась совсем не такой хорошей. Может быть, стоило его пару раз трахнуть, чтобы он понял, как офигенно быть геем-мормоном с двумя любовниками, только без части про мормонов.  
Хотя Чонин понятия не имел, кто такие вообще эти мормоны. Он только слово слышал, но без понятия про контекст. Надо было тоже погуглить.  
Бэкхён вскрикнул раненой чайкой. С пятнадцатой или двадцатой попытки Одри все таки сумела попасть ему в голову и теперь танцевала победный танец. Чонин засмеялся. Он обожал этих двух идиотов. 

Ночью ему не спалось. Чонин вертелся на узкой кровати,считал сначала овец, затем слонов, даже ноги в какой-то момент на стену задрал, но сон так и не шел. Часов в пять утра он плюнул, встал с постели, оделся и осторожно пошел к выходу.  
Сквозь приоткрытую дверь во вторую спальню он увидел Одри. Она спала, положив голую ногу на Бэкхёна, рыжие волосы рассыпались по подушке. На полу валялось одеяло, а сверху красовались кружевные розовые трусики и боксеры со Спанч Бобом. Чонин невольно потер глаза — существовали вещи, которые он не хотел знать про своих друзей. Если бы он решил купить трусы со Спанч Бобом, Лу Хань бы точно от смеха умер.  
Париж встретил его утренней прохладой, чистыми улицами, далекими гудками машин. Когда-то Чонин ненавидел этот город, скучал по Сеулу, где в метро говорили на родном языке, где он ни разу не заблудился даже без навигатора, где в можно было в кафе на любой улице попробовать отличные кимчи, а не тащиться ради них в соседний квартал. Но там не было Монмартра с его бесшабашной атмосферой, а еще там бы он никогда не встретил Лу Ханя, впрочем, как и Исина. Хотя последняя встреча не случилась бы без неожиданного подарка небес. Определенно, большая невидимая рука обладала извращенным чувством юмора.  
Чонин сам не мог объяснить, почему каждый раз, когда он думал о чудесном воскрешении, он представлял именно эту руку, а не седовласого старца, сидящего на облаке и ухмыляющегося в длинную бороду. Просто, как бы сказал Бэкхён, так сложилось исторически.  
Возвращаться сейчас домой смысла не было — Лу Хань на работе, Исин тоже. Посмотреть телевизор или почитать книжку Чонин мог и у Бэкхёна. Ему хотелось пройтись. Устать так, чтобы ноги болели. Он шел, не разбирая названия улиц, не задумываясь о направлении. Впервые за последний год Чонин ощущал себя счастливым, настолько счастливым, что почти летал. Парижане постепенно просыпались вслед за городом — они торопливо шагали к метро или к припаркованным автомобилям. Кто-то пил кофе на ходу, кто-то торопливо жевал круассан. По ним нельзя было понять — жили ли они долго и счастливо или успели умереть и вернуться. Чонина это радовало, ему не нравилась идея стигмы. Он не боялся тех, кто шагнул за грань, потому что раз они воскресли, значит, это было кому-то нужно. Не самое лучшее объяснение, но других у него не осталось.

До Монмартра он дошел где-то часов в девять утра. Там пока мало кто гулял, большая часть художников и туристов подтягивалась после полудня, но Жак уже сидел на своем месте. Рядом с ним укачивала большую куклу Софи.  
— Ты сегодня рано, — махнул кистью он.  
Чонин мельком посмотрел на мольберт. На листе оказалась нарисована Лиза, жена Жака. Даже если бы он не видел ее фотографий, все равно бы узнал. Они с Софи были удивительно похожи.  
— Ты тоже.  
Он не взял с собой ни пенку для танцев, ни плеер, на котором проигрывал музыку, поэтому просто присел на корточки возле мольберта.  
— Аннализа умерла, — сообщил Жак, глядя куда-то в сторону. — Нынешний ее зарезал.  
— Мне очень жаль, — вздохнул Чонин.  
— А мне нет, — Жак пожевал губу. — Мне не жаль. Ей дали шанс, а она его разменяла на наркоту. Нам с Софи будет лучше без нее.  
— Скажи «ма-ма». Ма-ма, — Софи наклонилась к кукле, поцеловала ее в пластиковую щеку.  
Даже Аннализа оказалась кому-то нужна, но не смогла или не захотела этого понять. Чонин видел ее всего раз, и ему было жаль даже не ее, а Софи, которая мечтала о маме, и Жака — пусть тот и делал вид, что ему все равно.  
Мимо к своему кафе прошла Иветт. Она погладила Софи по голове, поцеловала в щеку Жака, потом Чонина. Его всегда умиляла эта французская привычка.  
— Куда ты пропал-то? Давно тебя не было. Я уже боялась, что твое место займут, но Жак сражался за него, как лев.  
Чонин пожал плечами.  
— Дела.  
Пока он не собирался рассказывать Ивет про Лу Ханя и про Исина. Может быть, потом, когда все станет ясно без дополнительных объяснений.  
Она бы его поддержала. Даже, наверное, предложила бы дать Лу Ханю в нос. Почему-то от этой картинки Чонину стало смешно. Софи и Иветт не поняли, из-за чего он вдруг расхохотался, но засмеялись вместе с ним. Жак только покачал головой.  
— Молодежь, — пробурчал он. — Вечно гогочут без причины.  
— Брат-то моего мужа, — Иветт вытерла слезинку, скатившуюся от смеха по ее щеке. — Вернулись-то они в Париж. Она сначала ни в какую. Умер, и все, боюсь. Он уехал, потом она ему позвонила. Заскучала. Помирились, в общем, они. Я тоже боялась, вдруг он больной или заразный. А потом смотрю, обычный. Он веселый у нас был, дети его любили сильно. Сейчас вернулся, радуются. Муж тоже счастливый. Смеется постоянно, говорит, машину мне новую купит.  
Иветт еще раз погладила Софи по голове.  
— Ой, что это я разболталась! Мне ж открываться надо. Хасан сейчас приедет, а я тут язык чешу. Попозже заходите, кофе сделаю. Девочка худенькая какая, надо ей больше есть.  
— У нас все в семье худенькие, — проворчал Жак в ей спину, но так, чтобы Иветт точно не услышала. — Девочка в три раза больше меня ест, куда только влезает.  
— Ничего, лишним не будет, — Чонин устроился рядом с Софи. — Это твоя дочка?  
Она закивала головой в ответ. 

Работать в тот день он так и не начал. Дело было даже не в пенке или плеере — просто настроение так и не появилось. Вместо этого Чонин играл с Софи, болтал с Иветт, бродил по Монмартру, то и дело останавливаясь возле знакомых художников. Один даже быстро нарисовал его скетч и засунул ему в карман джинсов.  
— Подарок от шефа. Жаку не показывай, а то умрет от зависти.  
Чонин раскланялся в качестве благодарности, разгладил рисунок и аккуратно сложил. Удивительно, но он получился гораздо более похожим на себя, чем на всех портретах Жака. Правда, Чонин никому не собирался об этом рассказывать. Зачем расстраивать старика, тот искренне верил в свой талант. 

Домой Чонин вернулся уже под вечер, бережно прижимая к груди пакет с булочками, которые туда сложила Иветт.  
— Пропадут же, — объяснила она. — А ты хоть поужинаешь нормально.  
Она искренне верила, что Чонин живет в каком-то подвале и питается объедками. Разубеждать ее оказалось бессмысленно.  
Он открыл дверь своим ключом — в комнатах не горел свет и стояла тишина. Если бы не кроссовки Лу Ханя и кеды Исина на обувной полочке, Чонин бы решил, что никого нет дома.  
Из кухни послышался тихий вздох. Они были там. Исин уткнулся Лу Ханю в плечо, а тот нежно гладил его по голове. На секунду сердце Чонина упало в пятки, он подумал, что эти двое уже со всем разобрались, и он им больше не нужен.  
— Привет, — прошептал Лу Хань. — У нас тут горе, у пациента ухудшение.  
— Он выздоровеет, — пробормотал Исин. — Он обязательно выздоровеет.  
— Конечно,— Чонин поставил булочки на стол и шагнул к ним. — Его же лечит самый лучший доктор. 

Они так и стояли втроем, обнявшись, пока за окном сумерки не уступили время ночи. На Париж опустилась тьма, которую с трудом разгоняли фонари. Люди возвращались домой, туда, где их ждали и никогда не переставали ждать.


End file.
